


Sign of Soul／紙間的脈動

by Sheng



Category: Kingsman, Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Greg-球賽好基友-Lestrade, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mallory-just-say-hi, Mycroft-不只是來打醬油-Holme, Pen Pals, Soulmates, 上部傻白甜, 傷害/慰藉, 筆友梗, 靈魂伴侶
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheng/pseuds/Sheng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梅林有一個筆友，他從沒真的調查過對方是誰。</p><p>8/7 尾章更新資訊頁與通販資訊</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 【上部】

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：生如初見（Sheng）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【上部】

雙手插在口袋，從住所徒步十分鍾會正好經過角落的咖啡店。事實上，那不是梅林的目的，他的目的在右前方的郵政總局。

用鑰匙打開以假名租用的郵政信箱，薄薄的信封躺在裡面，簡單素雅的白色，信封上用端正的筆跡書寫著「洛克伍德」，梅林對那字尾稍捲的花俏筆法露出微笑，他將信拿出後收在大衣左胸前的內袋，再度將郵政信箱鎖上。

金士曼的首席軍需官不常將私事帶入到公事上，但很偶爾的時候，例如那天收到筆友的來信，他總會妥貼地放在心口前的衣袋，在空暇時匆匆讀過一遍，回住所後閱讀第二遍，同時構思著該怎麼回信比較貼切。

以一個普通的電腦工程師，而不是一個特務組織軍需官的身分回信。

顯而易見的，梅林有一個筆友，而他從沒真的想調查對方是誰。

 

若要回溯書信的往返歷史，便要從牛津大學時開始說起。

剛開始，這只是一個學校活動。任何人都能寫一封信丟入那個募集箱，再由學校統一亂數分配，參與的名單一長串，梅林也沒有費心去看那密密麻麻的姓名。

他留的是個租用的郵政信箱，基於某些緣故，他與他的筆友似乎在這方面達成了共識。  
若你的筆友是個陌生人，在信裡能寫的事總是瘋狂得多又坦白地多，你不必去區分那些是事實，那些是虛假，你不認識你的筆友，他的生活圈與你毫無交集，但你卻能夠分享那些最私密的問題，以最旁觀的角度給個建議。

梅林喜歡這樣的連結，不遠不進，不親不疏。

他並沒有試圖探問能洩漏對方身份的任何資訊，但對方仍然會說，說他的生活，說他的工作，說他拍了什麼。

忘了提，梅林的筆友是個攝影師。  
他會在世界各地流浪，尋找最美的角度，拍攝數張照片，將不打算投稿的那張寄給梅林。

 

『親愛的洛克伍德：

天氣炎熱得像走在火山的入口，如果我說這張信紙是從我手上隨風漂走，讓我追了三公里遠的唯一一張信紙，你是否相信？

或許還沾上了火山灰呢。

我不能真的帶你去看它噴發的樣子（事實上我也沒有正眼瞧過），但我能讓你看看先前噴發時後冷卻的熔岩（當然是好幾萬年前的事）。

不知道你收到火山灰時，我會在哪個國家呢？  
祝一切安好。

誠摯的  
菲茲威廉』

 

梅林將信紙舉在眼前透光，在紙上發現了細碎的斑點，但誰知道那到底是什麼？  
他重新折好信紙，與照片一同放入信封袋，收入胸前。

叩叩叩。

「請進。」

「梅林，我來交報告。」金士曼的聖潔騎士踩著悠閒的步伐走進資訊室。

「我記得，你預定回程的班機在兩天前。」梅林尚未接過報告，便先指出一項不會被兌現的公事承諾。

「我挑記念品花了點時間。」世界上，總是會有一種人，能將遲到的藉口說得如午後紅茶般慵懶地理所當然。

挑紀念品花了兩天？  
即便這理由如何荒謬，加哈洛德完成任務是事實，報告雖逾期但也確實繳交，梅林不打算刁難他，故而沒在這點繼續著墨。

「買到你想要的茶杯？」梅林隨口問道，記得哈利的嗜好是從世界各地蒐集泡茶用的茶杯，放在家裡當擺飾。

「沒看到特別的，」哈利說，「倒是看到這個。」他將一個特制的馬克杯放在梅林桌上，那馬克杯上寫著「信梅林者得永生」的字樣。

「我喜歡這句話。」梅林垂眼看著哈利掌心之下的馬克杯，忽然感覺到這個人的存在對自己產生了影響，特別是他的微笑。

「這就是為何我選擇帶它回來。」哈利微笑著露出唇邊的小虎牙，整個人頓時格外性感。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

梅林習慣在家裡最裡面那間書房回信。

火山灰照片被掃描進電腦裡，由另一端影像設備在對面牆上投射出數位照片，照片每五秒會換下一張，至今為止，那顆硬碟已累積了五十幾張照片，反覆循環播放。

這是梅林最私人的空間，不開放外人參觀，平日也不常用，只有在某些不願受干擾的時刻，某些需要凝神細思的時刻，他才會坐在那張真皮製純黑牛皮椅上，盯著反覆播放的照片，沉潛於內心底層。

這裡的定義是很清楚的，一種腦內的催眠暗示。  
踏入與踏出，能很快地轉變心態，r既可放鬆地徹底，亦可專注地驚人。

 

一杯錫蘭紅茶，加奶精，不加糖。  
不同於他的筆友喜歡在茶裡加入大量的奶精與糖，梅林喜歡茶葉在舌上回甘的滋味，他提起鋼筆，在無酸紙上劃出簡潔端正的字跡。

 

> 『親愛的菲茲威廉：
> 
>  
> 
> 我相信郵政的速率比你個人的移動速率要慢得多，但考量到郵局總是有固定的流程，而你卻可能因天候、航班、個人心意種種不確定的因素有所擔擱，當我收到火山灰時，你或許還在浪跡天涯。
> 
> 公司剛經歷過一番改革，幾個舊同事離開了，又有些新人遞補。
> 
> 我這樣說，你或許會取笑我的傷感，但再也見不到那些舊同事，的確有些不習慣。  
>  我恐怕我會是同期裡在位最久的一位員工，送別總是難以釋懷。
> 
> 我這週忙著修補遭受攻擊的防火牆，競爭對手放出惡意的病毒讓我忙了一段時間，所幸，昨晚全都解決了。
> 
> 原諒我沒有好的風景照片可以提供，這次的事件讓我有些新的想法，你是否願意接受科幻照片或合成照片呢？
> 
> 希望我這麼提議沒有冒犯到你的美學。
> 
> ＰＳ. 我曾經提過一位同事Ｈ嗎？讓我思考要怎麼說明，希望在你下封信來臨前，我能找到答案。
> 
> 誠摯的  
>  洛克伍德』

  
  
梅林擱下筆，仔細地對折信紙，放入淺褐色的信封袋中，寫上地址，貼上郵票。

菲茲威廉同他一樣，也租了一個郵政信箱，這種莫名搭上的巧合是梅林與對方持續通信的關鍵。

他們或許是同一種類型的人，需要保密與隱私；但梅林更傾向於相信這是緣於對方居無定所，在英國的據點也不固定，才需要一個郵政信箱。

只憑信件，你或許很難看穿一個人的本性，因長時間的琢磨能將文字修飾地得體如宜，但你一旦和對方通上數十封信，總可以感受到他確實是個什麼樣的人。

就梅林的初步判斷，他認為菲茲威廉是一個懂得生活，享受生活，又熱愛傳統的紳士。

 

梅林沒有特意將信拿到郵局去記，也不使用限時掛號，他總是投入住家附近的郵筒，讓郵差處理。

這是一種交流，不需急促，也不用催促。太過刻意反而失去了通信的本意。

 

他們的來信頻率並不固定，總是等收到對方的信，才會寄出下一封。  
就像兩人之間有種不需言明的默契，只要其中一人停止，另一人便不再試圖連絡。

梅林兩年前加入金士曼時，曾一度停止回覆菲茲威廉。他的世界有太多需要學習，太多人際需要培養，太多任務需要處理，而每一件事都謹慎機密到即使透露出一點點也不被允許。

他的生活充滿了緊張刺激，而梅林樂於挑戰這些，因此一個需要舒緩步調的通信在當時，並非絕對必要的。

菲茲威廉似乎懂得梅林需要的空間，一旦沒有收到梅林的回信，便不再來信。兩人的通訊就此斷絕。

一年後，梅林的生活逐漸步上軌道，他摸清各騎士的脾氣與個性，對軍需官的職務駕輕就熟，他在某天對著鏡子刮鬍渣時，忽然想起很久不曾連絡的筆友。

重新提筆對梅林而言，是一個新的里程碑，即使菲茲威廉從不知道。

 

> 『親愛的洛克伍德：
> 
>  
> 
> 不，我當然不會取笑你的傷感，事實上，我最近也剛經歷過一段離別。
> 
> 我的恐怕或許同你一般。  
>  或許在同期的工作的同事裡，我得一再面對別離。
> 
> 請別輕忽攝影師工作的危險性，我們總需要跋山涉水，翻山越嶺，才能捕捉到最美好的照片。
> 
> 讓我們一起祝福那些舊同事會有更好的去處。
> 
> 我很樂意你寄一些合成照片或科幻照片，或許能給我一些掌鏡的靈感。  
>  如果我得首獎的話，會分你一成獎金的。  
>  願一切安好。
> 
> ＰＳ.這是我第一次聽到你提起你的同事，他冒犯你了嗎？
> 
> 誠摯的  
>  菲茲威廉』


	3. Chapter 3

梅林在陰雨綿綿的三月收到回信。

他妥貼地將淺藍色的信封收進上衣內袋，用大衣遮著頭，小跑步進金士曼為於恩菲爾德區的據點，他坐入膠囊列車抵達金士曼總部，打開列車門時，正好看見加拉哈德的背影。

「你的手怎麼了？」  
儘管那纏著小指的白色繃帶面積不大，但男人行走時自然垂放於身側的指掌上突兀的蒼白，仍舊顯眼地惹人注目。

「梅林，」隨著哈利的回頭，他額前微翹的捲毛隨之晃漾，那柔軟的彎曲弧度如羽毛般拂過梅林的心臟，哈利的嘴角噙著溫和笑意，「我本想給你採朵花。」

一朵生在懸崖上的花，他說。

「不需要。」梅林擰起眉，他大步走上前，一把扣住哈利的手腕，翻過他的掌心，從繃帶裡透出的赭色血漬分外令人不順眼，「嫌任務太無聊？」他幾乎是哼著氣音說出這句話。

「我客串了逃離窗台的羅密歐，差點讓坎普雷特家族滿城追殺。」哈利輕巧地抽回手，他動了動手腕，「這是紳士榮耀的勳章。」

「加拉哈德，你是否在遊艇上拯救義大利首富後，順道染指維洛那城的名花？」梅林清楚記得這是一個來自水都的任務，即便他這次並不支援哈利的行動，他仍然知道每個騎士正在執行的任務。

「梅林，我真的想給你採朵花。」哈利的語氣溫和得彷彿冬日的陽光，恰到好處的溫暖，而不顯得熱燙。

梅林抿著唇，他無法說服自己無視哈利指上的傷口，這便讓他在這場交談裡失去平靜的立足之地。

「下次別再這麼做。」無論哈利採的是名城之花，或是懸崖上的花。

「別再這麼做。」他又說了一次，儘管他並不相信哈利晚兩天的班機，僅僅只是去採花。

 

梅林比平常花了更長的時間來回菲茲威廉的信，確切來說，是多了一個小時。  
大多數的時間，他都在思考要怎麼描述他的同事Ｈ。

他當然握有金士曼所有特工的人物側寫、個性血型、身家資料，所有客觀與別人的主觀意見，只要能夠化成數據存成程式碼的資料，他通通都弄得到手。

但此刻，他的困難在於，如何用一個非數位化、非單位化，又難以計量的字句，來描述哈利‧哈特這個人。

就像一層朦朧的面紗蓋著男人的全貌，他分明見過男人未蒙面紗的真實面貌，可當實際要用言詞加以描述，卻忽然難上加難。

即使如此，梅林仍然寄出了那封信。

 

> 『親愛的菲茲威廉：
> 
> 這是我擷取衛星雲圖，利用高解析度拍出的視角，你有試過從這個角度看地球嗎？  
>  當然比起你的照片，這樣的視角顯然不近人情，這就是我所看到的世界。
> 
> 上封信裡，你問起我的同事Ｈ，我真不敢相信我從沒提過。  
>  但仔細一想，這的確很有可能。
> 
> 很可惜，到如今，我還沒能找到確切的詞句描述這個人。  
>  說「冒犯」實在太過了，只是──
> 
> 嗯，我只是不太能夠應付這樣的人。  
>  不明白對方的打算。
> 
> ＰＳ.是我誤會了，還是現在已經開始 **男人送男人花** 的潮流？
> 
> 誠摯的  
>  洛克伍德』


	4. Chapter 4

白色的塑膠圓桌，顏色繽紛絢爛的陽傘，燦金的陽光由修長的指尖傾瀉至纖細的腳踝邊，「性感海灘」由玻璃杯中折射出晶透的光彩，這裡是夏威夷ＹＫＫ海灘，棕梠樹的陰影躺在每片白皙的裸背之上。

「你的目標在五點鐘方向，我們並未能掌握他的下一個行程，如果讓湯姆‧喬登坐上專車，將趕不及阻止導彈的引爆。」梅林簡潔說明前情提要，他的手指迅速得在鍵盤上飛舞，「加拉哈德，你可以在前方三百公尺上放置信號彈，經過計算，那裡能準確避開平民，同時阻止湯姆‧喬丹的行動。」

「梅林，」彼端的聖潔騎士步伐悠閒，姿態輕鬆，「我無意冒犯，但是你們玩電腦的，都是這樣嗎？」

什麼？  
努力破解目標經過加密私人行程的手指倏然有了短暫的停頓，梅林硬梆梆地問，「哪樣？」

他完整聽見了「玩電腦的」和「都」，而照哈利的語意，那決不會是什麼褒獎。

加拉哈德已經接近他的目標，且顯然沒有打算要照梅林的指示放置信號彈，經過無線網路傳遞的訊號並未延遲，故此刻拉哈德的沉默的確是在琢磨字句。

梅林沒有察覺自己停下解密的動作，也沒有要求加拉哈德盡速完成人命關天的任務，這完全是不合格的，但加拉哈德的態度悠閒到彷彿他只是去隔壁的連鎖店外帶咖啡，以至於梅林在當下忽略了任務的急迫性。

「不近人情。」哈利優雅地坐在某張圓桌旁空置的座位，他舉起掌心，示意侍者上一杯長島冰茶，向對面的女士致意。

梅林必須發揮他超絕的自制力才能克制自己瞬間而起的惱怒，他嚥下即將脫口而出的反駁，靜默地旁觀哈利的打算。

金士曼的特務個個是紳士，但絕不只是紳士。  
哈利風度翩翩，舉止得體，幾番搭話便搏得對面女士的笑意盎然。

梅林反省自己為什麼沒有更早察覺到。  
察覺加拉哈德所謂「近人情」是什麼意思。

當女士起身，梅林清楚接收到她向哈利拋出的挑逗微笑，「漂亮的一球，加拉哈德。」他不情願地承認騎士的確有一套，從司機下手，將湯姆的司機騙離崗位，偽裝成司機的朋友，就能直接得知湯姆‧喬丹的動向。

比起間接的阻礙，哈利的做法更加直接，也更有效率。

「梅林，」彼端的騎士已然使用竊取的車鑰匙溜進目標的轎車駕駛座，「你還沒有回答。」

魔法師罕見地停了一下，他回溯方才的對話，才回憶起騎士的問題是什麼。梅林冷淡地回應，「我不知道你拿誰來相提並論，但我就是這樣。」

 

他確實被這問題冒犯了。  
一是加拉哈德指稱他「不近人情」，二是加拉哈德將他與隨便什麼人相提並論。

無論哪一種，都無法讓魔法師感到愉快。

 

梅林走出膠囊列車，踏出裁縫店，他在直接回家和繞到郵政總局之間考慮，明天再去翻信箱也可以，差不了那麼一天。

他在徒步回家的路上回溯起本次和加拉哈德合作的任務，再次對自己異常在意那個「不近人情」的用字感到惱怒，加拉哈德有其習慣的做法，但不該以此套於他人身上。

梅林沒能探究自己究竟有多在意，當他回過神來，他已經打開了租用的郵政信箱，菲茲威廉的信沉靜地躺在裡頭。

這打破了他的慣例。  
梅林鎮靜地鎖上郵政信箱，將那封信留在原處。

明天，他明天再來，他不確定自己如此迫切地想收到一個筆友的回信是不是正常的，如果按照一般人的定義，一天翻兩次信箱稱做「迫切」的話。

梅林打算回家再翻一次字典，重新查清「迫切」和「不近人情」的定義。

 

> 『親愛的洛克伍德：
> 
> 原諒我沒有盡早回信。
> 
> 上回在阿爾卑斯山上拍攝照片時，不幸傷及右手，所幸傷勢不算嚴重，但我有好陣子不太能正確握筆，也不能給你寫封信，還請你原諒。
> 
> 你的照片給我一種新的感受，或許有一天我能親口告訴你。  
>  我很好奇你的視角和你的世界，我很高興除了文字之外，我們也能用圖像溝通。
> 
> 上封信裡，你曾說你的同事讓你困擾，或許只是他找不到正確的方法和你交流。
> 
> 我有個朋友也碰到同樣的問題，不，我這麼說，實在太不誠實了。  
>  應該說，我有時候也會碰到同樣的問題。
> 
> 或許，你能就這方面給我一些意見？
> 
> ＰＳ. 我不會武斷地說男人送同性花的意圖為何，但或許他是想和你分享他看見的美麗事物呢？
> 
> 誠摯的  
>  菲茲威廉』


	5. Chapter 5

表達善意，示好，或者賠罪。

梅林以銳利的眼光盯著眼前的茶花，如海關嚴苛的目光彷彿在檢視它的花瓣下是否藏有暗器。

那束花比他更早出現在他的門前。

當梅林搭乘膠囊列車來到金士曼總部，踏著嚴謹的步伐走向資訊室，意料之外的粉紅花束斜靠在門前，被人以精妙的手法固定在門把上。

梅林第一個反應是，金士曼總部遭人入侵；第二個反應是，有人想暗算他；第三個反應是，這束花是神祕的武器。

凡平常者，並不平凡。  
如同金士曼將各種暗器設計如日常用品一般掩人注目，這種意料之外的高調或可說是蓄意的心理學表態，梅林霎時後退三步遠，將手中的硬幣以精巧的手法彈出，硬幣在空中漂亮地翻轉五圈後，精巧地掠過正中心的茶花花蕊，斜擦過最左邊的花苞，以計算過的拋物線方程式落於梅林本應開門時所站立的位置。

他等了三秒，沒有任何事發生。  
如果不算上那朵被他的拋擲力道削下的花苞的話。

 

或許埋伏在門後？  
梅林摸了摸腰後的葛洛克十九，暗自惋惜槍枝的短小，他踩著輕巧的步伐貼上門，左手抄下花束，右手貼上指紋辨識開關，等驗證通過，他一股作氣推開門，打算對門裡的敵者趕盡殺絕。

茶花禁不起他粗魯的碰撞，漫天的花瓣在門口處飄然落下，而資訊室內空無一人。

梅林不敢掉以輕心，他輕手輕腳地走了進去，來到主機前方，以幾個按鍵確認資料是否安全無虞。

魔法師用了一個小時重新核對金士曼的武器庫編號、金士曼特工的定位裝置所在、曾進行的任務編碼、各據點的主機連線、膠囊列車的行駛概況，所有極具機密的資料都沒有遭到入侵或竊取的跡象。

來者不是非常高竿，就是沒有真正進到這間資訊室。

梅林傾向相信前者，凡事總要作最壞的打算。

他花了三分鐘調閱從他離開資訊室到今早之前的所有監控錄像，利用縮時播放，同時瀏覽三個監控設備的資料，他反覆確認錄像是否經過剪接或刪除（答案是沒有），才將犯人鎖定於早他半小時路過資訊室門前的某個人。

確切來說，那人並非路過。

「加拉哈德，」他低聲說，看著聖潔騎士瀟灑地將那束花以俐落的手法固定在資訊室的門把上，並將一張卡片妥善地放於花束之中。

梅林轉頭去看隨手被他擱於後方圓桌上的茶花，他探入下方的包裝裡，果真看見一小張卡片，卡片顏色與花色相近，致使他早前忽略它的存在。

梅林沉著臉打開卡片。

卡片是現成的，以制式的字體印刷而成。  
『獻給美麗高貴的靈魂。』

梅林瞇起眼，陡然想起加拉哈德的下一個任務是色誘目標，明顯的，對方顯然打算先拿他做實驗。

梅林決定告訴他，這把戲退流行了。

 

> 『親愛的菲茲威廉：
> 
> 你傷到手指的消息真是太令人難過了，請你答應我你會妥善修養。  
>  切莫急著回覆我的來信。
> 
> 我很樂意多寄幾張照片給你，如果這能激起你的靈感。
> 
> 上次你說，男人送花是想分享美好的事物，我承認你的見解很有趣，但我認為我的同事Ｈ沒有如此大的幽默感。  
>  我很不願意這麼猜測，但這明顯是戲弄。
> 
> 我希望你沒有碰上和我同樣的問題，你曾提過你在交流上的困擾，我沒有什麼好的建議，我甚至不是那種善於社交的類型（這點，我建議你請教我的同事Ｈ，不，還是算了，這不是好建議）。
> 
> 菲茲威廉，如果能夠，請對你打算交流的對象說真話。  
>  直白，切莫拐彎抹角。
> 
> 如果能懇切的傳達出真心，對方一定能夠理解的。
> 
>  
> 
> 誠摯的  
>  洛克伍德』


	6. Chapter 6

「先剪赭紅色那條，順著線路往下摸到分線器，再剪由分線器左側那條火山灰的線路。」

燈號閃爍的紅光劃過眼角，男人保養得宜的雙手正靈巧地在繁雜的線路上穿梭，「梅林，」迴盪在機房裡的嗓音優雅而徐緩，手邊的動作未曾慢下一拍，聖潔騎士在魔法師指示的空檔漫不經心地開口，「你有喜歡的書嗎？」

什麼？  
再一次，梅林感覺到與哈利對峙時的措手不及。

就像防著對方從背後偷襲，卻沒預料到對方正大光明地突擊。

「加拉哈德，容我提醒你，這顆炸彈的爆炸範圍──」

「半徑五公里，所有的建築物都會化為灰燼。」聖潔騎士接口地極為順暢，彷彿早背誦過千百遍，然他剪斷線路的動作流暢如行雲流水，絲毫沒有半分拖延。

「梅林，」騎士的油壓剪停在最後一條寶石藍線路上，輕柔地問，「你有喜歡的書嗎？」

梅林瞇起眼，看著閃爍紅光顯示出倒數十秒，不由得屏住氣息，現在的情況難道是他不回答，加拉哈德就不動作嗎？

「加拉哈德，炸彈已經在倒數了。」他硬梆梆地提醒顯然尚在遊戲人間的同事，對這種態度不予置評。

「所以，你有喜歡的、」  
「丈量世界。」梅林冷硬地打斷哈利的問話，在紅光數字驚險倒數至一的那刻，看見騎士手起刀落，寶石藍的線路應聲而斷。

梅林頃刻間放鬆了緊繃的神經，他往後靠向電腦椅背，毫不打算掩飾話裡的惱怒，「你覺得這種把戲很有趣嗎？」

魔法師少有情緒上的波動，但幾次破例，緣由總是同一人。

「有人建議我這麼做。」加拉哈德的畫面水平倏然拉高，梅林可由此判斷對方正站起身，四處搜尋可疑的線索。

「建議你拿肯亞的人民開玩笑？」梅林的聲音低了不只十度，冷漠地彷彿剛踏出極地的冰層。

「建議我交朋友時誠實以對，」加拉哈德已然踏出陰暗的室內，陡然增亮的光線讓彼端的梅林不適地半瞇起眼。

「我只看見你將多數人的生命置於不顧。」

「並非如此，」哈利柔聲地反駁，「梅林，我已經拆掉炸彈了。」

什麼？  
乍聽此言，魔法師頓時愣住了，加拉哈德究竟是什麼意思？  
他回溯方才的拆彈過程，用一秒判斷對方不過是在狡辯。

「在我的幫助下，」他說。

「梅林，」哈利摘下眼鏡，讓鏡面對著自己，「你真喜歡《丈量世界》？」

聖潔騎士的臉占據了整個畫面，梅林抿著唇，決定不回答這個問題。「你說拆掉詐炸彈是什麼意思？」

「你沒發現只剩計時器在倒數嗎？」

那是梅林在那個合作任務裡所聽見的最後一句話，哈利在當下便關掉了視訊連線的開關。當梅林再一次見到哈利，已在是數天之後。

晚了兩天的班機，一如往常。

對於哈利的戲弄，梅林本該感到惱怒，然他卻感到困惑。他猜不透聖潔騎士意欲為何，幾日來總是對著那個已然暗掉的螢幕發楞。

就連收到菲茲威廉的信，也沒能完全轉移他的注意力。

> 『親愛的洛克伍德：
> 
> 我照你的方式說了真話，不知道對方是否真的接收到我的誠意。  
>  你或許會問我，為何沒有在現場等待對方的回應，那是因為我趕著給你拍張撒哈拉的照片，這張照片正在你的手上。
> 
> 我很遺憾你的同事打算戲弄你，這世界上，人們總認為揮灑惡意不會受到指責。  
>  或許有機會遇見你的同事，我會教導他做一個紳士的基本道理。
> 
> 親愛的洛克伍德，別再將心思放在不值得花費的人身上，你值得更好的人。  
>  希望下封信到來時，我能聽見明朗的消息。
> 
> 願上帝祝福你。
> 
> 誠摯的  
>  菲茲威廉』


	7. Chapter 7

梅林決定照菲茲威廉的建議，不再理會哈利的戲弄。事實上，最近一次木馬病毒的攻擊極為棘手，他已經關在資訊室三個日夜，全力修正資料庫防火牆的漏洞，未能分神去想遲歸的加拉哈德究竟是轉到哪裡去給他的情人買紀念品。

> 『親愛的菲茲威廉：
> 
> 你的照片很壯觀，但我總忍不住擔憂你是否站在風暴前端冒險拍攝，我想起你曾提過攝影師這個職業所具備的危險性，我懇求你多為自己的生命著想。
> 
> 關於同事Ｈ，我不認為他的本質惡劣，或不足以被稱為紳士。  
>  事實上，在我的同事之中，我認為他的確具備紳士的資格。
> 
> 我無能解釋他近日以來這些奇異舉動的目的，我姑且猜測，’和我共處讓他找到新的樂趣，但根據我的觀察，他另有上心的對象，所以這情形總會結束。
> 
> 我不能說最近過得不錯，我負責的一套系統（ＭＡＴＬＡＣ，如果你想知道）受到攻擊，對手用了相似的程式加密系統偽裝成盟友，並試圖盜取我們公司的客戶資料。
> 
> 我已經在辦公室待上幾天了，我衷心期待這周末能夠解決這件事。  
>  希望我不會錯過阿森納的主場。
> 
> 期待聽見來自你（與你的朋友）的好消息。
> 
> 誠摯的  
>  洛克伍德』

 

魔法師最後用一個按鍵殺掉了所有的偽造資料，畫面重新歸零。這次的對手相當厲害，而梅林不能確定這是來自軍情六處或是美國國土安全局的情報攻擊。

金士曼的無國界，反而成為軍情單位的隱憂。以國家為利益的考量或許在某些時候會牴觸到做人的原則，梅林不知道那些官員怎麼想，但一個沒有國家能夠約束的軍情機構，的確會成為各國的隱患，這就是為何他們需要隱姓埋名。

這一次的情報攻擊並非源於敵意，更可說是試探金士曼的能力，或找出它隸屬的組織。金士曼的員工埋伏地深，目前仍未曝光，更引起軍情單位的好奇。

梅林在第四天晚上重新改寫了ＭＡＴＬＡＣ系統中的演算法設定，以三層加密的方式建立一個四維模型，再以此模型的曲面曲率與訊息代換，如此一來，敵方原先破解的加密系統便不再管用，而梅林相信，對方短時間內不可能猜測到他所建立的模型結構。

那個結構的靈感來自菲茲威廉所拍攝的照片，那是冬日的俄羅斯貝加爾湖，湖面結凍形成特殊的晶體結構，梅林以此做為發想，先用ＡＳＰＥＭ軟體建立出數學模型，再套入撰寫的程式語言之中。

 

「紅茶。」馬克杯被輕巧地放置在桌面上，梅林回頭，加拉哈德站在他的身側，手中正端著另一杯冒著白煙的馬克杯，他向梅林舉杯的動作輕巧而優雅，「我敲了門，而你沒有回應。」

梅林半瞇起眼，看向聖潔騎士的目光帶有幾分懷疑，「所以你擅自推門而入，這可不是紳士的行為。」他知道加拉哈德有多在意做一個體面的紳士。

「我想，你大概不介意休息一下。」哈利輕柔地說，「崔斯坦說，你這週都沒有離開資訊室。」

梅林沒有回答，他拉開右腳旁做為補給品儲備處的小抽屜，拿出奶精，倒入面前的馬克杯裡。

赭色的液體變得有些混濁，梅林用攪拌棒攪拌整杯紅茶，攪拌完成後，他拿起攪拌棒，緩慢地嚐了一口。

一旦打定主意不去理會加拉哈德的本意，那些奇異的舉動頓時沒有多餘的意義，梅林坦率地接受了那杯紅茶，馬克杯偎在掌心的溫度暖熱，卻不至於太過燙口。

「梅林，你知道ＭＡＴＬＡＣ系統嗎？」

梅林挑起眉，訝異於聖潔騎士也懂程式語言，「知道，金士曼的資料庫就是用那個系統維護的。」

「如果，」加拉哈德少見地遲疑了一會，謹慎地問，「如果這個系統被入侵的話，有什麼解決的方法？」

「重新改寫演算法設定，用數學模型取代原本的密碼代換。」梅林答地順口，「是我就會這麼做。」

魔法師在回答之後，才意識到聖潔騎士的問題超過他應有的知識範圍，「你問這做什麼？」

「我一個朋友碰到這方面的困難。」哈利柔和地回答，那神情讓梅林聯想到其他回憶。

「另一位『玩電腦』的朋友？」魔法師挑明地問，他仍然記得加拉哈德質疑他「不近人情」，但想起菲茲威廉的信，想自己早已決定不和哈利計較，口氣頓時放軟得多。

「梅林，你真聰明。」哈利勾起唇角，「和他一樣。」


	8. Chapter 8

梅林並不想和誰相提並論，加拉哈德的稱讚總歸真心，他聽來卻不怎麼舒坦。但他並沒有如同往日的冷漠以對，他總記得菲茲威廉提過的別花心思，的確如此，你對誰愈上心，愈不能等閒視之。

梅林不想在工作之外受到無謂的情緒干擾，而他所想的解決辦法便是以平常心處之泰然。  
他審視自己的心意，知道自己有所動搖無非是因為加拉哈德的所作所為對他造成了影響，聖潔騎士的微笑、舉止和言詞，都總令他思索是否另有深意。

他無視他的微笑，扔掉他送的花，對他詢問喜歡的書籍感到惱怒。  
這一切不是沒有原因。  
就像他總把哈利的做法視為有意的戲弄，而不去想那或許是善意的，真正的示好。

加拉哈德和梅林過去來往的類型並不相同，而對方總在任務完成之後執著得給什麼人買紀念品這件事讓梅林印象深刻。

『你現在做的這些，那人知道嗎？』  
『你知道你究竟在做什麼嗎？』

與其說，梅林是無視加拉哈德的善意，不如說是對這樣的舉動感到不悅。  
彷彿那人是個備胎，或自己是個備胎，或兩者都是。

然菲茲威廉的信打破了他的玻璃花房。  
若非他對聖潔騎士太過在意，本不該對那些舉動多想，本不該以他自己的角度批判他人。

一旦抹除那些霧靄，鏡面便澄澈地能反映實在。  
就像當他對自己足夠坦誠，就該知道自己應當老實地接受那些善意，因加拉哈德無論如何做為，都不會改變既定事實。

事實是，加拉哈德有其上心的對象，或許是他，或許是那個總讓騎士四處奔走尋找紀念品的男人，而無論是誰，梅林都無從改變加拉哈德的心意。

對那些或可稱其友好的舉動，梅林儘管接受即可，如此，他才能夠理解對方的真意。

心境一旦開闊，日子也過得舒心，在一個平和的周末，梅林再度迎來菲茲威廉的消息。

> 『親愛的洛克伍德：
> 
> 謝謝你真誠的擔憂，對於撒哈拉的風暴，我唯一得到大自然給我的懲罰是黑色素的沉澱。
> 
> 至於你的同事Ｈ，你說他另有其上心的對象，是否有證據呢？  
>  當然，我得稱讚你的心胸寬闊，寬厚他的戲弄。
> 
> 我很遺憾聽到你困在辦公室，我請教了我的朋友關於ＭＡＴＬＡＣ系統的問題，他的建議是「重新改寫演算法設定，用數學模型取代原本的密碼代換」，或許你可以嘗試這麼做。
> 
> 或許當你收到信時，球賽已經比完了（我希望阿森納的勝利能給你的辦公室生活一點調劑），但我仍希望這個資訊能幫上一點忙。
> 
> 我的朋友（是的，就是給我電腦建議的那個，你或許發現了）和我處得不錯，如你所說，直言不諱才是上策。
> 
> 期望你能趕上下一季球賽。
> 
> 誠摯的  
>  菲茲威廉』


	9. Chapter 9

那封信是隨著阿森納的勝利一起到的。

梅林從酋長球場走出來，他的社交圈狹小，但在球賽開始時，卻會突然多出許多同好。比如這次碰巧坐在他隔壁的蘇格蘭場警員，就在透納球員變帽子戲法時和他一起呼嘯，他們在賽後併肩去了伯朗酒吧喝酒，一起痛罵裁判判定某幾球的不長眼，一起為熱刺的卑鄙叫囂，一起乾了好幾杯蘇格蘭威士忌。

當梅林坐在書桌前展開那封信，花體字的尾端都隱隱出現了分岔。

梅林從來不曾見過菲茲威廉，此刻，他卻對未曾謀面的那個人產生一種熟悉與一種溫暖。他願意和那人持續通信如此長久的時間，或許正是對方所帶給他的熟稔所致。

事實上，那並非多年相處而累積的熟稔（當然，直到如今，「時間」也得成為累算的因素），而是這人的某些特質總讓梅林似曾相識，彷彿帶著一層朦朧既視感的隱喻，不經意間，會在某個角落悄然浮上。

另一方面，菲茲威廉心胸寬厚，誠懇待人，將周遭人的困難視為己任，就連梅林在上封信裡的隨口抱怨都看待地那麼認真，甚至不辭勞苦地去替他打聽解決的辦法──即使這位紳士對程式語言可說是一竅不通。

梅林反覆閱讀那句關於ＭＡＴＬＡＣ系統的建議，一方面覺得暖心，一方面又為對方的朋友喝采，菲茲威廉的朋友必定同他一般樂於助人，連解決的方法都和梅林分毫不差，魔法師頓時生出了惺惺相惜之感，恨不得讓菲茲威廉將他的朋友介紹給他。

梅林迅速地回了信。

 

> 『親愛的菲茲威廉：
> 
> 謝謝你的建議，雖然我不能誠摯地說它真的幫上了忙。並不是這建議不佳，相反的，它好極了！請代我轉告我對你朋友的謝意和敬佩，只可惜在你的信到來之前，我已解決了資料庫的防火牆問題。
> 
> 你或許會想知道──是的，我並沒有錯過阿森納從熱刺手中拿下的勝利，透納那球太精采了，這是整個周末最值得祝賀的一件事。
> 
> 你在上封信裡提到的另一個問題，說實話，我不明白你對於同事Ｈ的過度關注是否有其深意，希望我的描述沒有造成你意見的偏頗（我們都知道那位傲慢先生的愛人可曾犯下多大的錯誤），你曾問我關於他另有意中人的推測，我必須坦白地說，那是源於生活中的一些小細節，如他每回出門，總不忘給對方買紀念品；如他曾不時反覆提及，而很不巧地，他總會將我與對方相提並論（說實話，那不是個好的對比，或比喻。）
> 
> 你或許會說，這不過是細微末節，然事實上，我們總能從細微末節裡發現真相。
> 
> 不管如何，做為同事，我們有大半的時間相處（雖然並不是指實際上的碰面），事情總會愈來愈明朗。
> 
> ＰＳ.替我向你的朋友問好，他真的很棒！
> 
> 誠摯的  
>  洛克伍德』


	10. Chapter 10

槍聲響起時，梅林忽然想，這或許是一種輪流。

失敗的發生機率那麼高，不能因他們從不失敗，就忽略背後高得嚇人的危險性。正因金士曼特務的次次成功，導致愈後面的任務失敗的期望值愈大，如鐘擺效應一般。

而蘭斯洛特，為他們償還血債。

『加拉哈德，迅速撤離現場。』梅林沉著鎮定地指揮，彷彿方才那一槍對他而言不受影響。

聖潔騎士腳步錯動的速度快得超乎想像，他一肩扛起同事的身軀，長腿邁開的步伐沒有延遲，下樓梯的樣子如同踢踏舞般優美。

『下樓後左轉，有三個敵人帶著步槍朝你的方向靠近，三分鐘後會碰上。』梅林的指示依舊鎮靜，像對加拉哈德扛著屍體而有可能造成的行動不便不置一詞。

這是個錯誤，完全不專業，他們理應讓蘭斯洛特留在那裡，即便他可能會在三十分鐘後的爆炸中屍骨無存，加拉哈德也該讓蘭斯洛特留在那裏。

『左後方四十五度角，三發子彈。』加拉哈德騰出左手，看也不看便照梅林的描述射擊，他絲毫沒有確認應聲倒地的敵人數量與狀態，奔馳的步伐甚至沒有停頓半分。

身為金士曼特工，理當做出最正確的判斷，理當對著同伴開槍，哈利‧哈特曾經這麼做過，才贏得加拉哈德的稱號，然實際上場時，他卻連拋棄同伴的屍體都做不到。

身為金士曼軍需官，理當給出最適當的建議，理當要求特工尋求最有效率的方式解決問題，梅林在千百道情境模擬題中脫穎而出，然眼下，他卻連一句勸諫都沒有堤。

二十分鐘後，加拉哈德扛著蘭斯洛特殺出正門，比他一人逃離還要多出一倍的時間。但，仍在炸彈爆炸之前。

那不是幸運，是實力。

據說，當加拉哈德扛著蘭斯洛特，坐上總部調派支援的直升機，隨行的醫療急救人員接過已然斷氣的特工，兩人用眼神交換了意見，加拉哈德僅僅只是點了一下頭，便背脊僵直地坐在前座。

梅林知道加拉哈德總是率性，不按牌理出牌，在能夠容忍恣意妄為範圍裡貼近底線，甚至親眼見識過他的違規，他總是對此不以為然，甚而多少認為加拉哈德侮辱了專業。

這一次，或許也只是加拉哈德出格作為的其中一樁。  
但這一次，梅林卻默許了他的違規，甚至助長了他的胡來。

他知道，有些東西，正悄然崩裂。

 

> 『親愛的洛克伍德：
> 
> 對於我的朋友你所給予的高度讚賞，我就代為收下了。我很樂意轉達你的稱讚，然而他似乎不太樂意聽見自己和別人的相似之處，這點，我或許和你的同事Ｈ一般，沒有考慮到你（們）的感受。
> 
> 我很高興聽見你終於解決了難題，也恭喜阿森納的勝利。
> 
> 你曾疑惑於我對你的同事Ｈ給予了過多的關注，那是因為我正在蒐羅你所謂的「細微末節」，誠如你所言，我們總能從細微末節裡發現真相。
> 
> 無論如何，事情總會愈來愈明朗。
> 
>  
> 
> ＰＳ. 我得說，不只是我對你的同事Ｈ給予了過多的關注。
> 
> 誠摯的  
>  菲茲威廉』


	11. Chapter 11

> 『親愛的菲茲威廉：
> 
> 抱歉隔了些日子才給你回信。
> 
> 我總想著要將思緒整理清楚後才寫出這封信，但每過一天，我的想法又有些新的改變。於是，我察覺到這項工程的完成日遙遙無期。
> 
> 你或許對困擾我的事物感興趣，但我得說，這不是一則好的消息。
> 
> 我們曾經談過同事的別離，與孤身一人留下的惶恐。但我仍感覺到自己的年紀終究太輕，不能對離別的場景處之泰然。
> 
> 已然空蕩的坐位所代表的暗示意味太過沉重，在這期間，我忽然領悟到我們在死亡面前如何渺小，也領悟到自己天真地認為每個人都能活到白髮蒼蒼。
> 
> 你或許會說，世事無常，意外無從預測。我並非不能理解這些，或者該說早有心理準備，但實際上當朋友真的殞落，我仍然沒能在一杯蘇格蘭威士忌後恢復過來。
> 
> 若你打算停止這段友誼，我忠誠地希望你能在最後一封信上明白告知（即便沒有任何理由），空等的時日能夠隱喻的事實實在太多，而每一項都糟得可怕。
> 
> 願上帝保佑你永遠平安。
> 
> 誠摯的  
>  洛克伍德』

 

加拉哈德是最後一個走出會議室的。當門打開時，聖潔騎士正回頭去向亞瑟反駁什麼，那語氣絕對稱不上平和，梅林能清楚聽見隱在簡潔用字裡的憤怒。

魔法師抬頭，迎面注視反手闔上木門的聖潔騎士，加拉哈德顯然沒預料到還有人站在門外，未能及時掩去眼裡受傷的痕跡，他沉默地注視著金士曼的魔法師，他本該收斂自己的情緒，但卻沒有。

梅林盯著他的眼睛，走向前，一步。

「梅林，」哈利的嗓音帶著疲憊的沙啞，「我們需要改變，金士曼需要改變。」

「同意。」梅林此刻才發現，比起見到這樣受傷在肉眼看不見卻疼得無法言說的聖潔騎士，他寧願見到會為了採朵花向他微笑的加拉哈德。

男人幾乎是欣慰地嘆出一口氣，「梅林，幫我。」那不是命令，更接近祈求，此時此刻，加拉哈德在會議室的門外站得挺立，然神態卻帶有與年齡不符的滄桑。

魔法師細細觀察對方的神情，嘗試解讀聖潔騎士眼角紋路的真意。  
完全不需要考慮，他知道自己只會有一個答案。

「我會。」

 

盯著雙面鏡另一頭淹水的金士曼儲備候選人休憩室，梅林的視線停留在反應與其他候選人完全不同的李身上，無可否認，他總對加拉哈德推薦的候選人特別關注。

在海豹隊服務過的青年具有超乎常人的敏銳與蠻力，在水位蔓生至小腿處時，他已然站在門口處，試圖撞開被刻意阻擋的大門。

從來沒有一位金士曼特工候選人能有這樣的反應與蠻力，事實上，他們大多是在水淹到腰腹處時，急著搶奪蓮蓬頭的管路插入馬桶深處，利用連通管原理呼吸新鮮空氣。

這是最保險的救命方法，而梅林很仁慈地沒有讓水從馬桶裡湧出來，一旦錯過水最開始湧起的瞬間，候選人勢必不會發現水從何而來，不會發現連通管原理既能救命也能致人於死地。

所以，感謝李，也感謝梅林的仁慈。  
當大門被撞開的時候，梅林想，至少他不用派人來清玻璃碎片。


	12. Chapter 12

> 『親愛的洛克伍德：
> 
> 我很遺憾聽見如此令人哀傷的消息，希望你所說的殞落同事並非你的同事Ｈ。在這裡，我必須誠懇地說，我很早就體認到我們不可能對著離別無動於衷，一旦想到那人相隔兩地，不會再碰面，無法說上幾句話，只能在回憶裡緬懷他，像這樣的事，我認為只要是具有正常情感的人，都不可能無動於衷。
> 
> 關於你的擔憂，我已做了萬全的打算。我不會停止回你的信，只要我還活著的一天。倘若我病故他鄉，將會有朋友代我寄出最後一封信，向你告知我的下落。
> 
> 你或許會因空等的時日而揣測，但我得說，我並不經常能在倫敦給你寫信，在外地拍攝相片時，也不能保證當地具有正常的通信管道。或許，這空窗會有三個月乃至半年，但若我還在世，我必然不會停止回信，請你別為此擔憂。
> 
> 同樣的，我也請求你，若你打算停止來信，也請明白告知，我將不會再試圖打擾你。
> 
> 願上帝保佑你與你所有的同事。
> 
> 誠摯的  
>  菲茲威廉』

 

「那真驚險。」

「你的候選人，你真該對他更有信心。」

資訊室裡，聖潔騎士與魔法師對著大螢幕上各金士曼特工候選人在降落傘一役的表現品頭論足，確切來說，只有加拉哈德手裡端著紅茶，對著大螢幕品頭論足，魔法師基本上只是滿足騎士突如其來的好奇心。

「說真的，梅林，我沒想到他會有這種表現。」哈利的語氣與其說是驚嘆，更可說是心滿意足。

「你不認為他會通過測驗？」魔法師挑起眉，用幾個按鍵將畫面切換到雷達圖，「他選擇彈跳的降落傘和高度都經過計算，我認為，即使他真的沒有降落傘，也能全身而退。」

「不，我對他有信心。」哈利簡單地說，「我只是沒想到一個人如果沒有降落傘，除了合作之外，他還有第二條路可以走。」

魔法師從鼻腔哼出一口氣，「貴氣公子哥，」他說，語氣並不真的如他所表現的那樣嘲諷。

「魔法師有何高見？」哈利將注意力從驚險畫面一轉到魔法師身上。

「你從來沒想過，你自己會是沒有降落傘的那一個吧。」梅林將眼鏡摘了下來，緩慢地擦拭鏡面，確認鏡面乾淨無瑕後，才滿意地戴上。

如果讓哈利形容，他會說，那一瞬間，魔法師的眼神銳利地像把剛出鞘的劍。

「我當然想過。」聖潔騎士反駁道，「就算機率如何微小，但總有可能是我。」

「不，你沒想過。」梅林說，「機率。你們每一個人都一樣，想機率那麼小，不可能是自己，你們潛意識認為自己會有降落傘，所以抱著僥倖的心情測試，你們成功了，但同時也失敗了。」

「但是李，」魔法師的眼神移向螢幕，用幾個按鍵倒回當他向候選人宣佈壞消息時，每個青年的反應。

「他從一開始，就篤定自己沒有。你們想的是，自己該是有降落傘的那一個，所以抱著僥倖的心態拉開那條線。但他想的是，沒有降落傘，他該如何活下來。」

他們一同觀看大螢幕裡，李如何指揮同伴依據高度打開降落傘，身為最後一位跳下飛機的人，他巧妙地讓自己落在同伴的降落傘面上，當兩人一同急速下降而接近下一位同伴時，李縱身一躍，跳到對方的降落傘上，故技重施。

這需要相當多次的跳傘經驗才能判斷縱身的時機，李或許曾跳過幾次傘，但並非經驗老到的跳傘者，這只能歸於他的運動神經相當優良，直覺準地無與倫比。

「他沒有試圖打開降落傘，一次也沒有。」哈利盯著重播的畫面，忽然了解到梅林在他闖入資訊室時播放這段錄像，並非偶然。

「被丟入一群看學歷看家世的貴氣公子哥中，他很明白自己的定位。」

哈利擱下了紅茶杯，「梅林，他知道其實每個人都有降落傘嗎？」聖潔騎士看來有些坐立難安。

魔法師彎了彎嘴角，「你該出發了，加拉哈德。五點的班機。」

或許明白梅林不打算給出答案，哈利爽快地站起身，「謝謝你的茶。」

「加拉哈德，」在聖潔騎士正要踏出資訊室的那一刻，魔法師忽然叫喚他的稱號。哈利回過頭，清楚看見坐在電腦椅上的魔法師唇邊的笑意。

「他在草地上滾了三圈，笑著拉開那條線，『梅林果然是騙人的。』」魔法師模仿候選人的語氣，讓加拉哈德能輕易想像飛揚跳脫的青年膽大的樣子。

哈利垂下眼，「他知道他自己有傘，卻仍想嘗試不打開也能完成任務。」

「謝了，梅林。」他說。

「祝好運，加拉哈德。」


	13. Chapter 13

「我錯過了嗎？」  
「不，來得正好。」魔法師端著紅茶從螢幕前旋過身，揚了揚馬克杯向聖潔騎士示意。

『金士曼是什麼組織？』畫面裡，凶神惡煞的男人正猙獰地逼問被綁在鐵軌上的青年，而火車車燈正由遠而近。

「你當年也是這樣？」梅林啜了一口熱茶，輕鬆地問。

「當年還沒有這種下縮的機關，」哈利說得一派輕鬆，「全靠演技和駕駛員的能耐。」

『聽都沒聽過，你們抓錯人了！』螢幕裡的青年還在掙扎，試圖解開綁在手腕上的繩索。

「真槍實彈地上？」梅琳挑起眉，對他所認為的「貴氣公子哥」有那麼點改觀。

「金士曼的特工當身先士卒，絕不貪生怕死。」聖潔騎士的語氣仍然閒適，並無肅穆，但正因不刻意強調，反而顯出觀念的根深柢固。

『我知道那是家西裝店，在西敏寺，你們都是從那裡出來的。』男人說得肯定，甚至能背出裁縫店位於倫敦據點的正確地址，試圖動搖青年的堅定。

『你認為我穿得起那裡的西裝嗎？』青年的聲音清澈，態度冷靜，然火車已逼近不過五十碼的距離。

『你看，他們真的值得你送命嗎？』男人的聲音轉為誘哄，青年卻仍然不為所動，試圖掙開手腕上的桎梏，『你們抓錯人了！』

疾駛的火車並未減弱一分一毫的速度，男人懶得再廢話，『說，否則就得死。』

青年堅決地闔眼，不過幾瞬又猛然睜開，『我說，你得停下火車。』

『我不認為你有資格討價還價。』

『你既然對那組織並不了解，又如何能評斷我說的是否為真？』青年的態度幾乎是有恃無恐，『停下火車，你沒有損失；不停，就讓我帶著秘密一起下地獄。』

「他知道我們不會撞死他。」哈利盯著螢幕，研究青年篤定的神情，「從哪裡判斷？」

「因為我們看來打算執意撞死他。」梅林回答，同時低聲指揮現場的下屬該如何反應，『對，照原訂計畫，別理他。』

聖潔騎士的目光掃過魔法師，梅林抬頭時正好對上哈利的視線，他不自在地別過頭去，低聲回答，「我們的態度太堅定了，反而像有備套措施。質問是一場心理戰，假設我們想拿他的性命換取我們想要的資訊，他死了，我們什麼也得不到；他活著，對我們才有用處。他很清楚這一點，所以一旦透露出我們想要的資訊，他反而必死無疑。他什麼都不說，握著他自己的籌碼，才有資格和敵人談判。』

「你沒讓他談判。」聖潔騎士的唇角勾著微笑，看出了梅林的打算。

「我認為，繼續測試超過了金士曼特工的選拔標準，」魔法師低頭啜了口紅茶，再度避開哈利的目光，「他已經通過測試了。」

加拉哈德看著螢幕上無所畏懼的青年在最後一刻閉起眼，火車衝撞的同時機關自動啟動，避開了原有的血腥畫面。

李安然過關。

「梅林，你把他訓練地很優秀。」加拉哈德低聲道，「謝謝你。」

「我的職責，」魔法師將空的馬克杯擱上桌面，「但我樂意接受你的道謝。」

 

> 『親愛的菲茲威廉：
> 
>  
> 
> 謝謝你對這段友誼的重視與熱誠，我理應說出一大段發至肺腑的感謝辭回應你的誠意，但請原諒我的不擅言詞，希望這未能減損我能表達的感動。
> 
> 我願獻上靈魂至誠，踏過歲月衰老的痕跡，與你在信裡相遇。
> 
>  
> 
> 誠摯的  
>  洛克伍德』


	14. Chapter 14

「在這之前，你或許想知道，我們並不是總需要進行到這一關。」魔法師比了手勢，示意青年扣上裝備，「沒有保險措施，真槍實彈。亞瑟提過，而我們認為在真正出任特工之前，的確該有一次實際的任務實習。」

梅林停了一會，「李，雖然我和加拉哈德都在，但並不是沒有全軍覆沒的可能。」魔法師必得納入一切考量，將最糟的情況擺在前端，備下所有的後路。

「我不是第一天認識金士曼。」青年狀似無謂地聳了聳肩，然梅林卻知，這非逞英雄氣魄，他閱讀過每個候選人的背景來歷，知道青年並非沒有見識過擦身而過的死亡。

「李，當火車衝向你時，你在想什麼？」魔法師忽然對青年的想法好奇了起來，其他的候選人多半因家學淵源，或多或少對金士曼組織有概念，但青年完全是被加拉哈德一頭拽進這個世界，其他候選人應有相當覺悟，然李的人生本該天差地遠（真正成為特工後，其實和上戰場也沒那麼遠）。

中東任務只是一項前哨戰，他們作為領頭羊，預計逮住幾個要人拷問恐怖組織的目的，但並沒打算在此刻明目張膽地挑翻他們的窩，這屬於前行，屬於潛伏，並不是太過艱澀的任務。

出任務的前夕，魔法師各別找了兩位青年測試他們各自的裝備，測驗完畢，他本該讓李回去，卻仍多說了一些。

這些事或許被察覺了，又或許沒有。  
如聖潔騎士那日早晨別在資訊室門口的花。

如水面上一層波紋，如月色旁一幢朦朧。

魔法師的確對李特別關注，幾乎可說是偏愛，然這並沒有影響到考察的公正性，因青年足夠優秀。

那或許源於，魔法師能從青年身上看見加拉哈德寄予的厚望，看見聖潔騎士渴望改變的目標。  
他選擇了不偏不倚的公正，給予青年公平的挑戰機會。

「有一秒，我想的是，我們真的敗露了，而我找不出原因。」對於訓練官的提問，青年沉默了一會，並非在斟酌言詞（他知道梅林想聽真話，當然要將這視為一點手段也無妨），畢竟要將那一瞬間閃過的千萬思緒整理成有條有理的論述，並不是太容易。

「第二秒，我認為，他不過是虛張聲勢，即使不是，我也得讓他成為虛張聲勢。」

「提高情報的價值，做得不錯。」

「他明顯產生動搖，卻決定照原訂計畫行駛火車，坦白說，我真的嚇了一跳。」

「加拉哈德認為，我們應該趁機考驗你談判的技巧。」梅林坦白道，「但考核上並沒有這一關。你知道，他一直認為我們太傳統了。」

「傳統並非不好，」青年說，「但總得適時變通。」

「然後呢？」梅林知道李尚未說完，甚至沒有觸及到關鍵部分。

「第三秒，我想，我真的失敗了。」李說得坦蕩，「我唯一想的是，蜜雪兒和伊格西要怎麼辦？」

這是個隱於檯下卻浮上檯面的問題，是個其他特工與其他候選人都不會碰到的問題，經濟問題永遠如此現實，然在金士曼組織中，卻是最不現實的一件事。

如果是正式的金士曼特工，自有後勤組織安排一切後續事宜，而他們從來沒有犧牲過任何一名不是特工的孩子，在那些考核之中。

即使如此，一旦李真的上任，也勢必得面對同樣的問題。

梅林沉默了一會，慢慢地說，「你還能夠退出。」他是認真地這麼建議。

青年垂下眼，「梅林，我真的想過，在我快死的時候。」他盯著自己那雙新買的牛津鞋，吞了一口唾液，再度抬眼，直視梅林的眼神沒有任何畏懼，「可是，我知道我在做什麼。」

「保衛女王，維護世界和平，這不能只是一句口號，如果我有能力，我就該這麼做。」

 

 

『如果我有能力，我就該這麼做。』  
彷彿是一句預言，只是他們都沒有料到在他們兩位的眼皮底下犧牲的青年那麼年輕。

「我操他媽的居然沒發現！」加拉哈德難得口出穢言，「我真該更早發現的！」

他喘了幾口氣，轉頭看項一旁的魔法師，低聲道，「梅林，你把他訓練得很優秀。」就是太優秀了，優秀得足以彌補推薦人與訓練官一時不察的失誤。

魔法師只看了他一眼，便轉向在場的另一名實習生，冷靜地宣佈，「詹姆斯，你結業了。」

即使在場的人都知道，以如此優秀的洞察力與反應神經而言，蘭斯洛特的名號應該要頒給誰。

 

在梅林送新上任的蘭斯洛特上飛機執行他第一個任務隔日，他收到那封斑駁而疲憊的信件。

 

> 『親愛的洛克伍德：
> 
>  
> 
> 我真不敢相信會發生這樣的事。我犯了一個錯誤，而一個年輕人為我的錯誤償還了代價。  
>  這本來不該發生，全是我的錯。
> 
> 我不知道除了誠懇的道歉，我還能做什麼來彌補對方。
> 
> 我曾經祈求時間從頭，為了修改每一個我所做的錯誤決定。但這不過是逃避現實。
> 
> 我知道我在強人所難，但我真心祈求你有更好的建議。
> 
> 願上天能善待每一位受苦的靈魂。
> 
> 誠摯的  
>  菲茲威廉』

那封信在梅林的書桌上躺了三天，被仔細地攤平閱讀，紙張有些微的摺皺，看得出來經過一次雨水的洗禮。


	15. Chapter 15

許多時候，你會有些錯覺，當你站的位置愈高，與地面的疏離感愈大，你克制不住靠近地面的渴望，又渴望在天空飛翔。

「你知道雨傘並非降落傘吧。」魔法師平淡的聲調如問候天氣的概況，他讓你清楚聽見語後的評估，又讓你確實認清想像與現實的差距。

聖潔騎士回頭的樣子帶有刻意為之的隨性，那種刻意幾乎是用力揣摩的，連揣摩的力道都懶於掩飾，在他回頭之前，魔法師曾經忖度著加拉哈德唇邊究竟是酒或者菸，任一種都能假意欺騙自己暫脫現實。

然騎士並未咬上任何逃脫方式。

「雖然這並非私人空間，」加拉哈德語氣淡漠，「但我沒能在這裡找到更好的。」

魔法師在騎士的眼裡讀取到壓抑的沉默，他清了清喉嚨，「容我邀請你，參觀我的堡壘。」

 

梅林常喝的是蘇格蘭威士忌，哈利常飲的是馬丁尼；不見得是嗜好，飲酒的品味通常取決於場合。然彼此的酒量都是有深度的，他們當然沒有真的比拼過，紳士不會如此不體面。

看著已然空蕩的玻璃瓶，現在梅林有底了，加拉哈德幾乎是海量，如果哈利並非心煩意亂，此刻歪著頭，將氣息吐在對方領口的那個人，或許就是魔法師。

他想，有多少人能看見這一面？看見加拉哈德閉眼時微微搧動的睫毛，看見他眉角細微的紋路，他甚至能計算聖潔騎士沉睡時吐息的頻率，感受對方呼息的深淺。

 

『我得去見蜜雪兒一面。』指戒叩上玻璃杯的聲音清脆響盪，通常而言，加拉哈德不會如此不得體。

『聖誕節不是最好的時機。』魔法師溫和地指出事實。

『讓她們空等不會歸來的丈夫與父親，不是紳士該做的事。』哈利說得平淡，他已經喝了一瓶1982年的法國波爾多紅酒，仍未能緩解他眉間的摺皺。順帶一提，當哈利從梅林的酒櫃裡拿出那瓶波爾多時，魔法師倘若有一絲深覺浪費的可惜，也沒讓聖潔騎士察覺半分（即使他懷疑騎士即便心煩意亂，也能一眼挑出酒櫃裡最有價值的那瓶酒）。

『他是個英雄。』梅林說，試圖不讓眼光停留在已然見底的酒瓶上。

『我懷疑──』聖潔騎士盯著玻璃杯中晃蕩的酒面，猛然一飲而盡，『我是否錯了，而讓李為我的失敗付出代價。』

很意外的，梅林在一瞬間了解到哈利確實在說什麼。聖潔騎士不是指那場糟透了的中東任務，不是指他意外失察的手榴彈，他指的是改變一個慣有傳統所需償還的代價。

『我不知道。』梅林誠實地回答，以及隨之而來即可預見的沉默。

『像個傻子，』哈利禁不住笑出聲，然那笑卻像變調的啜泣，『你不知道，你當然不知道。』加拉哈德調整了坐姿，『你不知道，但你卻仍然幫助我。』

加拉哈德深吸一口氣，『梅林，是我們，我和你，害死了他。』他說得直接而毫不留情面，那是事實，卻是被以一句近乎指責的方式說了出來。

魔法師盯著聖潔騎士的目光平合，如一池深幽的湖水，『我並不認為，我們能逃脫一絲應當承擔的責任。』

『你仍然不知道這樣做是不是對的，』聖潔騎士將酒杯擱在桌上，『我執著地想從你那裡得到一個答案，你能明白為什麼嗎？』

『或許──』魔法師的回答被倏然壓上肩胛的重物打斷，他注視著闔上眼簾的加拉哈德，停了約莫五分鐘，才低聲道，『可以。』

消逝於空氣中的回答輕的如雲絮，一呼氣，再不復可見。

『又或許不能。』

 

> 『親愛的菲茲威廉：
> 
> 我不知道究竟有什方法能夠彌補你的過錯，錯誤的發生或許能反饋為知識與歷練的不足，我們不能逃避錯誤，也不可能祈求時間從頭，能做的，僅僅只有從中學習和成長。
> 
> 我不會說「請你別自責」這樣的話。  
>  只有錯誤與失敗能讓人成長得更為茁壯，站得挺立，像一位紳士。
> 
> 你當後悔你所犯的錯，可當你回顧過往，便能發現那些錯誤成為你成長的養分，如此你才擁有自省的機會。
> 
> 過去會造就現在的你，所以不需急著否定過去，也別試圖逃離。  
>  在我們通信的這些年，世事變化得太快，每一刻的我們便與上一刻不同。
> 
> 我無意於此和你討論哲學觀，僅是將我多年撰寫程式的心得和你分享。  
>  人生像是一種遞迴數列，解答是不能預測的非線性分析，你或許能瞧出前一兩項之間的端倪，然而當預測項數距離已知項數的數值愈大，愈不能一眼預測。
> 
> 你可以代入錯誤，可以代入心智，可以代入情感，然唯一沒有被寫進方程式裡的變數，即是時間。而時間，正是造成一切改變的關鍵。
> 
> 對於你的問題，我不能提供你解決之道，只有你自己最清楚應該怎麼做。  
>  希望下一封信到來時，你會對世事改變的速度驚嘆，也會成為新的菲茲威廉。
> 
> 願上帝祝福你。
> 
> 誠摯的  
>  洛克伍德』
> 
>  

【上部完結】


	16. 【下部】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【下部】

「根據朗的說法，那裡應該是反叛軍看守人質的地方。」加拉哈德埋伏在樹林後，盯著遠方看守地道入口的守衛。

梅林擷取了入口畫面，連通各軍情機構的資料庫進行比對，「蘭森‧拜冷，通緝犯，罪名是二年前持槍血洗一整個市集，死者五十二人，其中有四十名是女人，五名小孩。」

加拉哈德低聲問，「我需要留活口嗎？」

「不需要，」梅林慢吞吞地回答，「他是啞巴。」

「很好。」聖潔騎士趴在地上，架起狙擊槍，調整碼數到一千五百碼，小圓鏡裡的十字準確對著男人的頭部，他輕輕叩動指節，低聲道，「不用謝。」

血液瞬間從男人的腦後噴了出來，撒在荒蕪的土地上。

哈利等了五分鐘，沒有見到第二個人出現。

梅林以紅外線感應模式檢查周圍，「方圓五百碼已被淨空，可以進去了。」

 

 

「花崗岩，整個隧道都是。」哈利以手錶上加裝的手電筒配置照亮石壁，他回報的聲音不算大，然整個隧道的回音卻相當嚴重。

哈利將掌心放在石壁上試探整個石壁的材質，發現斑駁的不平整痕跡，不，那或許不是斑駁，哈利湊進去看，「梅林，這上面似乎有刻字。」

「加拉哈德，站遠一些，把整面牆的資訊照給我看。」

哈利照做，他後退了三步，很快就抵上石壁，「梅林，我不能再退了。」他拍下僅能捕捉的範圍，「我把照片傳過去，稍等。」

哈利正位於地下約十公尺深的隧道，圖像的傳遞有些延遲，為了省電與及時反應通話的必要性，他們沒有啟動畫面連線。

在哈利等待圖片傳送的過程中，總部那頭完全是寂靜的，連絲呼息的聲音也沒有。說不出究竟是為了想聽見魔法師的聲音，又或者僅僅打算驅散沉默，哈利輕咳一聲，示意他將要開啟一個話題。

「這是何魯斯的標誌。」魔法師在加拉哈德啟口前一秒說出了答案，「代表新生之意，旁邊的字體是象形文字，屬於新王國時期，但有些毀損。」

「你對象形文字也有研究？」加拉哈德讓燈源仔細掃過眼前的石壁，試圖尋找錯落的訊息。他不是真的詢問，僅只是想藉此延長談話的時間。

「如果我夠自大，我會說，魔法師無所不知；但我只是一名特工組織的軍需官（或許客觀而言，我在我的職位上幹得不錯），應當對世界謙虛，所以我只能說，我碰巧懂一些。」

如果哈利不夠敏銳，他或許會錯失梅林在正當應答時隱微的笑意，他心情輕鬆地揚起嘴角，「你覺得蘭斯洛特怎麼樣？」

「他習慣獨來獨往，不太聽從軍需官的指令，我上禮拜才接到抱怨。」梅林低聲回答，語音輕淺的像是不願意在此刻談論這個話題，「前方叉路左轉，盡量走在隧道正中間。」

黑暗中，哈利頭上的雷射光源如特修斯綁於迷宮入口的紅線，筆直地指引前方道路，他照著梅林的指示行走，一步一步踏地小心謹慎，直到隧道無預警地終結。

「梅林，前方沒有路了。」哈利回報道，他用手錶找亮了眼前的石壁，試圖尋找接縫處，「我把照片發給你。」

「加拉哈德，退後三步，左轉九十度，在你左下方的石壁上觸摸，那裡應該同樣刻著何魯斯的標誌。」

哈利照做，他轉身面向左手邊的石壁，指腹小心翼翼地觸摸那如眼的符號，「梅林，這裡有個凹槽。」

「拿筆伸進凹槽裡。」

哈利從胸口拿出隨身攜帶的鋼筆，伸進那個小洞口，他戳了一下，整個隧道忽然產生了晃動，「梅林，」哈利屏住氣息，「門開了。」

「加拉哈德，打開畫面連線。」魔法師果決地命令，「你深入的地區沒有任何記錄，一旦穴道崩塌，你會被活埋在裡面。」梅林需要第一手的資訊判斷何時當讓聖潔騎士撤離。

「我開了。」哈利用手電筒照亮了前方，然只能見到一片黑暗，「這是真的古蹟嗎？」

「是仿的，」魔法師說，「估計不會超過十年。」

哈利走了約莫十分鐘，再度碰見石壁。這次不需梅林多言，他依循老路找到何魯斯的標誌，經歷同樣的天搖地動後，石門再度敞開。

洞口之後的空間顯得遼闊，加拉哈德用手錶在黑暗之中打出一道光，「如果這是仿的，是不是會有面鏡子能反射陽光？」他問，「像電影那樣。」

「或許，」魔法師說，「放出『探路者』。」

「探路者」是軍需部門最近開發出的產品，是台能在地面上行走的小型電動車，車上裝置著監控設備與避震措施，能在短時間內搜尋一整片未知的地面資訊。

哈利一共放出四台探路者號，細小的燈光在黑暗的空間內交錯行走，「梅林，這裡一定有照明設備，如果我是建造者，不需要特地做什麼鏡子反射陽光。」他隨意地發表意見，不打算否認他的軍需官在任務之中帶給他多大的安定與平靜。

「你往地面的左前方看，」魔法師開口，「再以那塊石板為中心點，往右前方看。」

哈利蹲下身，順著梅林的指示照射左前方的石板，那裡有個同樣眼熟的標誌。右前方一公尺處也有。

「你得正好採在石板上，如果我沒料錯，石板下都裝有重量感應裝置。你踏錯一步或許會啟動警報。」

「但是探路者號──」

「它們的重量輕，感測不到。那是故意的，這裡或許會有甲蟲類與爬蟲類出沒，沒必要做得太精密。」只要能量測到入侵者的體重就好。「我想，五公斤內應該都是許可的。」

「我知道了，」哈利照著地面的標誌，一步一步踩踏在正確的石板上，似是避免干擾他，梅林沒有再說話。

「梅林，標誌停了。」哈利用手錶照亮四周，「我看起來在正中間。」他的錶晃過一處石雕，那隻鳥雕刻得栩栩如生。

忽然間，石鳥的眼睛亮起一道光，彷彿帶有自我意識，那道光如探照燈般四處掃描，哈利本能地蹲下，耳邊忽然傳來梅林急促地吶喊，「加拉哈德，我們中計了。這裡埋的全部都是炸藥，立刻往原路回去！」

哈利輕聲說，「梅林，那隻鳥，我不能就這樣站起來。」那道光明顯是被啟動警戒裝置，哈利有預感，自己一旦被發現，他絕對快不過炸彈的引爆。

魔法師那頭傳來鍵盤敲擊的聲音，「探路者號顯示有另一條路能回到地面，距離是你方才走過的三分之一，但不排除那條路被放置炸彈的可能性。」

三分之一，如果哈利跑得足夠快，或許五分鐘就能回到地面，然而一旦那條通道的炸彈啟動，他連逃脫的空間都沒有。

而原本的路線雖長，但並沒有放置炸彈，事實上是相對安全地多。

「梅林，那條路怎麼走？」加拉哈德冷靜地問。

「就在你的正前方，三百公尺處有一道石門，那條通道是上升的斜坡，你盡全力跑，大約五分鐘能回到入口的正後方。」

「如果，」梅林吞了一口唾液，「那條通道裝有炸彈，會從內部開始爆炸，讓通道的炸彈產生連動反應，你跑得夠快──」

 

或許能活。  
梅林沒把最後一句話說完，沒必要如此。

「梅林，石鳥掃描的光線愈來愈低了，」加拉哈德盡可能蹲低身體，「不用兩分鐘，他們就會發現我。」

「它的掃射有固定的週期，聽我的指令，在它一過你頭頂時立刻跑，運氣好的話，它再度掃射時，你已經在通道裡。」梅林的指節快速地敲擊，然讀秒卻冷靜平和，「三、二、一，跑！」

加拉哈德頃刻間起跑，絲毫不顧揚起的沙塵會造成多大的動靜，整個地面頓時晃動了起來，重量感應裝置響徹整個空間，哈利在十秒內就跑到梅林說的石門，他用力一推，石門卻分毫不動。

此刻，石鳥發射的光線忽然反向搜尋，梅林急促地說，「加拉哈德，你要用按的，快找標誌！」

哈利蹲低身體，恰恰閃避掃過頭部的光線，他在石門的角落摸索，總算摸到熟悉的凹槽，哈利毫不猶豫地用鋼筆戳了進去。

石門移動的速率慢得令人心急，哈利在門縫打開至三十公分時直起身子硬是擠過去，就在此刻，那道光恰好照了過來，聖潔騎士瞬間暴露行蹤。

「跑，加拉哈德，跑！」

那隻石鳥瞬間爆炸，整個通道都在搖晃，哈利沒敢回頭，一個勁地奔跑，他能聽見後頭坍塌的聲響，石塊在他身後掉落一地。

「小心右邊！」梅林幾乎在咆哮。

哈利瞬間往左側靠去，頂上的花崗岩倐然塌陷，從右方掉落，只差一秒就砸在哈利頭上。

再快一點，再快一點，再快一點！梅林打開裝在哈利腰側的錄像頭，顧不得耗電量與傳輸訊號佔去的頻寬，他能看見火花從地道底端燃起，深埋於地下的沼氣加速了火勢的燃燒，艷黃色的火光冒著濃濃白煙，而加拉哈德奔跑時勢必得大口呼氣。

「加拉哈德，用衣袖掩住口鼻，你後方的通道已經起火燃燒了！」梅林倏然站起身，盯著畫面上火舌離自己愈來愈近，眼看聖潔騎士快要跑不過火勢，梅林顧不得思考，緊急下令，「加拉哈德，我數到三，你向身後丟出手榴彈，然後跑！」

在一路爆破的通道裡聽見這項指令，都忍不住要猜想魔法師或許瘋了，然加拉哈德卻聽話地從腰袋中掏出手榴彈，在梅林數到三時，毫不猶豫地朝火舌中扔了出去。

他一秒鐘也沒有停留，他知道手榴彈的爆破範圍有多大，他平日的腳程或許能夠逃過爆炸範圍，然而在通道狹小與火勢加成之下，爆破的範圍必然更加廣大。

哈利已能看見遠方的亮光，而身後爆破的風壓轉瞬間將他帶了出去，哈利狠狠地撞在地上，肋骨疼得要命，他抹去臉上的沙塵與碎石，回頭去看，方才的爆破造成通道由中段崩塌，掉落的石塊阻擋了火勢，他只停了一秒，身體便下意識往左側閃過，一塊堅硬的花崗岩當頭砸下，尖銳的邊角瞬時戳穿了他的大腿。

加拉哈德下意識地嘶了一聲，他用力搬起石塊往後扔，那震動不足以影響崩塌的通道。哈利拖著傷腿朝光亮的地方走去，耳邊的梅林已沒了聲息，連雜訊的電子音都聽不見。

沒電了。  
不光是通訊設備，腰後的錄像設備、額頭上的雷射光與手錶，通通都沒電了。

他喪失了所有的定位裝置訊號。

哈利緩慢地走出穴道口，現在是晚上，舉目所見，一片荒野。  
狼在遠處低聲咆哮。

 

 

梅林摔碎了他的馬克杯，輕脆的聲響如某種不詳的預兆，梅林抬頭，畫面已然一片黑漆。他倏地站起身，接上亞瑟的連線，「亞瑟，我是梅林。」

他急促地報告，「那起情報是假的，反叛軍已經公布處決的時間，在明晚六點整。我會安排崔斯坦和帕西弗去拯救人質，他們的軍需官是高維。」

「梅林，那麼你呢？」彼端的長者問道。

「我去找加拉哈德。」魔法師沉聲道，「他撐不了太久，讓金士曼特工拯救世界，我是他的後勤，我有責任帶他回來。」

長者在那頭沉吟一會，說，「他的後勤，本來是高維。」

「我和他換了。」魔法師毫不避諱地承認。

「加拉哈德生死未卜。」長者毫不留情地指出事實，「在你的指揮之下。」

梅林忍住了反駁的衝動，「所以，我更有責任帶他回來。」

那頭的王似乎在沉思，梅林克制自己的催促，等著亞瑟的指令。

「高維沒有一次指揮兩名特工的經驗，我讓你帶回加拉哈德，就得擔負起人質搭救失敗的準備。我們禁不起失敗，梅林。」

魔法師抿著唇，毅然決然地做下保證，「若我現在出發，能在處刑前三小時趕回來。」

「記住你的保證，如果超過預定時間，你得放棄搜尋加拉哈德，優先選擇配合執行任務。」長者的聲音聽來有些冷冽，梅林沒能探究究竟為何。

他對著已然斷線的頻道低聲承諾，「我會找到他。」

 

 

哈利再度醒來時，天空是慘澹的青色。

他往胸口摸了摸，那枚鋼筆還在，在經歷過如此猛烈的爆炸後，它居然沒有落下。哈利躺在草地上，打開筆蓋，發現鋼筆頭已經歪了。

加拉哈德嘆了一口氣，這是他最喜歡的一支筆，他總是用這筆寫回信。

他緩緩地將鋼筆收回胸口處，忽然感受到地面細微的震動，閃著白光的雙眼和利牙正逐步接近，是狼，不只一隻。

好極了，他能從爆炸中逃脫，卻得窩囊地死在狼的嘴下。  
他衷心希望咬斷喉嚨不是太疼。

哈利闔上眼，雙手搭在腹部，打算尋求一個體面的死法，驀然間，他在腰側摸到一個方形金屬物品，哈利猛然睜眼，他用掌心緊緊握住那枚物品，緩慢撐著身體爬起來，狼群正試圖要靠近他，約有十幾隻狼，哈利握著那個方型金屬，朝狼群聚集的地方用力扔去。

他的氣力用盡，無法扔得太遠，幸好那枚打火機沒有如同正規手榴彈的威力，梅林說是試作品，然對此刻的聖潔騎士而言，卻是救星。

打火機手榴彈爆炸的威力不大，倒是聲光效果做得十足，狼群一哄而散，哈利筋疲力竭地躺回草地上，祈求他能撐到有人發現他。

然後，他聽見螺旋槳的聲音。

 

 

夜間搜尋本就是件困難的事。他們按照原先的通道長度推算，在加拉哈德可能的落點附近尋找，然而並沒有找到任何蹤跡。

時間一分一秒地消逝。

「梅林，超過預定的返程時間了。」機師，同時也是軍需官沙朗，以嚴肅的語調明示他們應當回頭。

「再找一下，他一定在這附近。」然魔法師卻忽視他的言語，梅林趴在機師的椅背上指示飛行路線。

忽然間，離他們約莫兩千五百碼處竄起一道火光，「往那裡飛。」梅林當機立斷地指示。

「那可能是反叛軍的示威，」莎朗勸阻道，「距離電腦推估加拉哈德的落點非常遠。」

「往那裡飛，」梅林沉聲道，「莎朗，這是命令。」

機師心不甘情不願地聽從了，他將直升機轉向，低聲抱怨，「你會害死我們。」

直升機不過幾分鐘就飛到爆炸處的上方，機艙的每個人（除了兩位機師外）都拿起了機關槍用以自衛，忽然間，短促的滴答聲響起，所有人都隨著梅林的目光看向他的錶，魔法師飛快地下命，「降落，他在這裡。」


	17. Chapter 17

梅林在直升機離地約一公尺時縱身躍下，他快步奔跑，朝手錶指示的方位移動，草地上有個凹陷的窟窿，瀰漫著火藥味，梅林往三點鐘的方向跑去，手錶的鳴叫愈來愈急，他大聲叫喚，「加拉哈德！」

他一連叫了幾聲，空蕩的荒野將他的聲音遠遠傳送出去，他逐漸慢下腳步，小心翼翼地以手錶的照明照亮草地，隱約間，他聽見誰的低吟傳來，梅林再次試探性地叫喚，「加拉哈德。」

「是，」沙啞的男音宛如被礫紙磨過，但仍保持著最標準的發音，「真高興聽到你，梅林。」

梅林必須很輕很輕地呼吸，才能避免自己鬆一口氣的聲息過於明顯，他蹲下身，撥開草地，終於看見伏於地面的身影，他用手錶照向男人的臉，「你在流血。」

「打火機很有用。」加拉哈德簡短地回答，梅林以手臂揩去男人額側正要淌入眼裡的血液，輕輕讓哈利的頭枕上他的膝蓋。

直升機降落在草地上的風壓大得驚人，幾名醫療小組成員紛紛跳下直升機，朝梅林奔來。

魔法師開口道，「他的右腿有傷，不能行走。伊恩，麥肯，你們抬他小心點，別再弄傷他。」

幾個人合力將聖潔騎士抬上直升機，駕駛座上的莎朗回頭，看見仍然存活的加拉哈德，他顯然鬆了一口氣，「很高興你還活著，加拉哈德。」

然哈利並沒有回話，他已經陷入昏迷。  
梅林以沾溼的手帕小心翼翼地替哈利擦拭臉容，聖潔騎士理當體面，無論處在任何情況下。

 

他們比返程預定起飛的時間慢了一個小時，加上由直升機轉乘飛機的時間，下午三點前必然趕不回總部，而失血過多的加拉哈德也不見得能撐到那時。

「怎麼辦？」莎朗憂心忡忡地問，他不是不擔心同事，但他更擔心那些即將要被處刑的人質。人總不免有私心，一旦不能兩全，他們都懂得如何放棄。

存活是天性，情感是人性，放棄存活違背天性，而放棄同事則違背人性。  
然金士曼組織是受過專業訓練的特工組織，他們被訓練救人，被訓練犧牲，也被訓練何時該犧牲同事，後者永遠比前者艱難地多。

「別回總部，」梅林說道，「你開回停機坪，我們轉往加州，那裡新建了全套的電子通訊設備，如果一切順利，兩點前就能到。」

莎朗瞬間了解梅林的意思，「加州分部也有完善的醫療團隊。」他拉起操縱桿，打開開關，忽然說，「你一開始就沒打算回總部吧。」

魔法師沉默了一會，承認道，「最壞的情況是，我們在這裡與總部的資訊部連線，再以他們的指令為主。」

那完全違背了亞瑟的指令。  
莎朗聰明地沒再多問。

 

 

「帕西弗，崔斯坦。」梅林準時接上了線，向兩位特工打招呼。

「梅林，我們需要開會嗎？」崔斯坦隱諱地問，他正潛伏於屋頂，等候梅林的指令。

「不需要。」梅林簡短地回答，「加拉哈德還活著。」

「梅林，我們都知道你頂替高維的原因。」崔斯坦說，「至少每個特工都知道。」

「除了高文和蘭斯洛特。」帕西弗補充。

「從一九九八年三月的香港，」崔斯坦開始數。

「到一九九年五月的東京，」帕西弗接著說。

「二○○○年十一月在米蘭，」

「二○○三年二月在蘇黎世，」

「二○○四年十月的漢堡，」

「崔斯坦，你漏掉二○○一年九月的布達佩斯。」帕西弗再度補充。

「謝了，帕西弗，還有二○○二年六月的──」

「貝爾格勒，」梅林接口，「和二○○五年七月的卡拉卡斯。」

「那也是加拉哈德幹的？」崔斯坦不很意外地問。

「機密任務。」梅林簡短地補充，「事實上，他不是。」

「你確定？」崔斯坦一邊注意屋內反叛軍的走動，同時低聲問道，「從那名候選人（「李，」梅林補充。）過世，已經過了好幾年。」

「確切而言，」梅林平和地說，「是九年三百零二天二十三時五分零七秒，不，現在是十秒。」

帕西弗沉著地說，「我們都懷疑他有──」

「他沒有。」梅林再度截斷帕西弗的話，「這次爆炸他跑得很快，完全沒有遲疑。」

「噢，那情況比我們預想的更好。」這是樂觀的崔斯坦。

「或者更糟。」這是客觀的帕西弗。

「他沒有，」梅林三度強調，「我負責他這次的所有行動，我很清楚。」

「希望如此。」崔斯坦不再窮追猛打，「梅林，他們要換班了。」

「帕西弗，接下來他們會出現視線的死角，在十二點鐘方向和五點鐘方向，分別是兩人和三人，共有五人。」梅林朝埋伏在處刑場附近的帕西弗交代現況，「你有三秒的時間，夠嗎？」

「足夠。」帕西弗沉聲回答。

「很好，三、二、一，就是現在！」隨著梅林的讀秒，帕西弗分毫不差地開槍，連續五聲槍響頓時吸引了屋內反叛軍的注意，「帕西弗，他們要出來了，你藏一下。」

「好，」帕西弗踩著牆翻上二樓陽台，再從陽台翻入隔壁棟的落地窗內，隱在窗簾之後。

 

雜亂的步伐聲隨著槍響一併出現，楚瓦什語紛雜撩亂，梅林用右手拿起馬克杯，喝了一口熱茶，沉穩地指揮，「崔斯坦，你可以進去了。」

崔斯坦回傳的畫面顯示他正進入狹窄的樓梯間，梅林不疾不徐地給出指令，「崔斯坦，門口有兩位反叛軍看守。帕西弗，他們往你的方向移動，啟動一號爆破裝置。」

帕西弗按下手機按鍵，距離他們一百碼處的貨櫃忽然爆炸，同時遮掩了崔斯坦的槍聲。  
十幾名反叛軍往爆炸處跑去。

「帕西弗，他們全走了。」梅林以衛星畫面確認現場情況，「保守估計，你有十分鐘可以卸下人質。崔斯坦，你也是十分鐘。」

帕西弗如一條獵豹，動作輕巧快速地躍下陽台，他從腰間掏出氣囊，打開氣閥，氣囊瞬間充飽，帕西弗將氣囊鋪在人質正下方，接著朝綁縛人質雙手的繩索開槍，他一發命中，繩索瞬間斷落，人質從十公尺的高空落下，正好落在氣囊上。

另一邊的崔斯坦已然割斷了所有綁縛人質的繩索，梅林能從畫面裡體現到母愛的偉大，女人即使憔悴地飽受折磨，也堅持讓孩子先走。

人愈多，處理的速度就慢，結果反而是任務難度較低的崔斯坦進度落後。  
帕西弗已將摔斷腿的人質背上車，正等著崔斯坦。

「崔斯坦，還有幾位？」梅林眼見反叛軍正要返回原處，低聲問。

「三位，全部都是成年男性，全都無法自行行走。」崔斯坦將一名叫作薩克的男人搭在肩頭，扶上後車廂，他的動作不算輕柔，引來男人的一陣哀嚎。

有些時候，堅持紳士禮節毫無必要。  
事急從權，在痛或者死之前，多數人都會選擇前者。

這也是帕西弗毫不顧忌讓人質直接摔下氣囊的原因，他已然計算過哪種方式最有效率，即使他將要背負不能行走的人質。

他自然能慢慢垂降繩索，讓人質毫髮無傷，但不能保證在時間之內完成任務，他們很可能被返回察看的反叛軍逮個正著。

「帕西弗，啟動二號爆破裝置。」梅林下令，同時快速侵入反叛軍的監視畫面，當爆破如實啟動時，梅林繼續下達指示，「帕西弗，先把車開回分部。崔斯坦，距離你所在的建築物後方五十公尺處有一輛吉普車，足夠你載剩下三個人。」

崔斯坦一躍而起，快步奔向那輛吉普車，他以梅林指示的方法打開車門，發動汽車，將吉普車轟的一聲開進小巷道，帕西弗已然駛離現場，崔斯坦直直開了過去，而後倒車，將車尾面向門口，他打開後車廂，打Ｐ檔，接著跳下車將仍躺在屋內的三人一個一個扶入後車箱。

「崔斯坦，你還有五分鐘。帕西弗，左轉走小路，將三號爆破裝置放在下一個路口的垃圾桶。」梅林輪番指示毫不含糊，他盯著崔斯坦回傳的畫面，見他用力闔上後車廂，滑入駕駛座。

反叛軍回歸的速度比他預料的要快得多，顯然聲東擊西的招數總是只有第一次有用。

「右轉，崔斯坦，停在第三個路口，熄火。趴在座位下。」

梅林冷靜地指示，看見反叛軍停在前兩個路口，逐一揪下每輛車的司機盤查。他們重裝上陣，每人肩上背的都是MK47，魔法師又喝了一口紅茶，馬克杯尚未放下，盤查路口所安裝的監視器猛然爆炸，現場滿是濃煙，梅林擱下馬克杯，命令道，「帕西弗，啟動三號爆破裝置；崔斯坦，開車回頭，第二個路口右轉後直行，在那裡換車。」

吉普車瞬間迴轉，摩擦的聲音引來槍彈胡亂的掃射，崔斯坦不顧後頭砲火濃烈，猛踩油門一路開到第二個路口右轉，約莫五分鐘後，崔斯坦緊急剎車，將吉普車停在箱型車旁，順帶一提，箱型車上印了大寫的Ｍ。

他迅速下車，見後勤組員莎蘭同時從箱型車內跳出來，兩人合力將三名男性搬上箱型車，一路朝分部駛去。

 

 

「任務完成了？」哈利轉醒時，正好與從筆電前抬頭的梅林四目相對，魔法師闔上筆電，擱於一旁的置物櫃上，他十指相扣抵在腹側，那雙眼清澈，銳利，直逼人心。

「加拉哈德，我們談談。」

看來情況不太對。哈利半坐起身，接過梅林遞給他的水杯喝了一口水，清了清喉嚨，盡可能體面地回覆，「什麼事？」

「關於你的任務。」

看來情況不是普通的糟。哈利閉了閉眼，深吸一口氣，捏了捏鼻梁，不抱期望地問，「委內瑞拉，或塞爾維亞？」

「都不是，我要和你談的，是義大利。」

噢，最糟的情況。哈利滑下身體，用棉被將自己悶了起來，「那不是我的錯。」

「你以為我沒有發現？你身體的右半邊不太協調。」魔法師以筆記本輕敲哈利受傷的右腿，引來聖潔騎士壓抑的呻吟，「沒有我的警告，你連石頭都躲不開。」

「好吧，」加拉哈德主動掀開了棉被，輕聲道，「那的確是我的錯。」

魔法師盯著他，沉默了好一會。

「我們要開始檢討錯誤了嗎？」哈利故作輕鬆地問。

「不急，我們先討論你的問題。」梅林平靜地說，「崔斯坦他們認為你具有自毀傾向，」他無視加拉哈德忽然間收緊掌心的舉動，「醫療小組認為你患了創傷後心理壓力緊張症候群。」

哈利短促地笑了一聲，其中毫無笑意，「創傷後心理壓力緊張症候群，這說法很有趣。或許，我的確是。」

「而我認為，」梅林接續後話的節拍彷彿從未被誰打斷論述，依然平穩，有理有據，「你只是開始質疑『犧牲』的本質與必要性。」


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇感謝世木太太的Beta和建議！

二○○○年，義大利。

『加拉哈德，左後方有逃生梯直通屋頂。直升機十分鐘後抵達。』

『伊索德，什麼時候能喝到你的喜酒？』聖潔騎士喘著氣息靠在牆面上，剛一探出轉角，子彈立時在牆壁上打出一排彈孔。

『聖誕節。加拉哈德，你剩下八分鐘。』

這實在不是適合聊天的時刻，事實上，如果梅林的計算沒出錯，再四分鐘，火勢就會燒上十八樓，而聖潔騎士仍然沒有起跑的打算。

顯然伊索德也是這麼想，她沉聲道，『加拉哈德，你知道再五分鐘，火就會燒到你後頭嗎？』

不，不是五分鐘，是三分半。她估計得太樂觀。  
而理當緊張的那人，顯然比她更加樂觀。

『伊索德，我聽見呼救聲，搜尋這棟大樓是否有生還者。』加拉哈德左肩抵著牆，右手握緊了白朗寧，藉著對面玻璃的反射推算出劫犯的方位，他將腳邊的花瓶踢了出去，在敵人開槍射擊花瓶瞬間，右手探出牆壁扣動板機，兩次。

加拉哈德收回手，拍著肩膀的摺皺走出轉角，兩名劫犯已然死亡。

梅林能看見伊索德將飯店監視器的畫面連番調出，同時啟動紅外線熱感應模式。

『十七樓的電梯前，有一人倒地。』

加拉哈德瞬間向左後方跑，他跑下逃生梯的速度快得驚人，梅林能看見火勢就從走道那一端延燒過來，位於走道正中間的電梯門大開，由哈利的視角，梅林能清楚看見大樓內部停滯運作的電纜。

一名男性正躺在地上呻吟，他的大腿夾在電梯座倉的天花板與大樓走道地面形成的狹縫，加拉哈德跑近那人身側，他低頭望向男人，那停滯的瞬間已足以讓梅林看清受害者的臉。

「救我。」男人低聲喘息著呻吟，顯然為了拔出他自己的腿而弄得筋疲力竭。

烈焰從水平方向延燒的速率要比垂直方向慢一些，但也不會慢得太多。  
那麼，通常割斷一個人的大腿，需要多少時間？

梅林聽見伊索德刻意放輕的呼吸聲，他最欣賞她的一點是，在不需要意見時，她從不發言。

接下來的事彷彿被人用按鍵快轉，他看見哈利握著白朗寧的右手快速移動，從男人的心口移到他的大腿再移上電梯上方的電纜只花了一秒鐘，槍聲大響，電梯墜落，哈利猛然將男人用力往後拖，骨頭斷裂的聲響遠不及男人哀嚎的聲量。

哈利用一秒作出決定，如梅林用一秒就能演繹那男人究竟為何會卡在那裡。  
那已經是當時最好的作法。比起哈利試圖去切斷男人的腿，這快得多，也實際得多。

『加拉哈德，你的左後方有消防設備，拉出水管，打開消防栓。』

哈利用力將橡皮水管拉出來散在腳邊，裝上接頭，一口氣將消防栓的閥門開到最大，他兩手握著水管，沒空再管腳邊呻吟的男人。

三十秒後，清水從水管口噴出來。那水壓大得驚人，稍稍壓制了竄燒的火焰，加拉哈德無法再帶著男人脫逃，水勢太大，水管需要兩手握牢管口才能控制準頭，聖潔騎士頓時陷入困境。

要嘛放棄男人，要嘛放棄水管。

梅林聽見哈利深呼吸一口氣，低啞地說，『退到樓梯口，快。』他在和男人說話，哈利顯然打算留在現場，替男人爭取存活率，即使對方只有一隻腳，行動不便，失血過多，存活的可能性比他低太多。

白煙逐漸瀰漫整個空間，掩蓋了視野，梅林能聽見男人呻吟著細碎移動，梅林甚至能藉由衣料摩擦的頻率推算出他的移動速率。他不用幾秒就知道加拉哈德撐不上五分鐘，而男人從走道蠕動到樓梯口就得耗去三分鐘。

然而這次指揮行動的軍需官並不是梅林，而是伊索德，她是梅林的學生，還未如魔法師除了程式語言能力外，更擁有優異的材料知識與物理學背景，她沒能在當下告知加拉哈德他的徒勞無功，相反的，她只能不停地尋找減緩火勢蔓延的方法。

『走道盡頭有乾粉滅火器，把滅火器交給那個人。』

如果讓梅林來評論，他會說，伊索德已經做得足夠好，任何一位軍需官碰上同樣的情況，沒人能做得比伊索德還更優秀。除了梅林。

哈利快步退到走道另一頭，打破玻璃門，將滅火器一路拖回樓梯口，塞入男人手裡。

火場的濃煙降低了能見度，加拉哈德不得不往樓梯口退去，他猛然放下水管，轉身拖著男人上樓梯，火舌一路竄上，加拉哈德聽見滅火器噴發的聲音，他沒有回頭，粉霧讓畫面朦朧不清，忽然間，急促的腳步聲從頂樓傳來，梅林的視野裡突然冒出兩位帶著護目鏡與防毒面具的後勤人員，他們抬起受傷的男人往上跑，梅林能清楚看見男人大腿斷口處仍在出血，岌岌可危。

畫面在這裡停格。  
不用再看下去，魔法師很清楚後來會發生什麼。

近幾年來，在金士曼組織中，加拉哈德是成功率最高的騎士，確切而言，他任務的完成率高達一百趴，全因他在任務中盡可能地保全所有人的性命，除了他自己。

特工們多少知道同事不對勁的原因，回顧過往，當屬九年前候選人的犧牲最有可能。

崔斯坦說，加拉哈德還陷在九年前的過去，然梅林卻對這說法抱持懷疑。他並不認為加拉哈德的心理素質如此脆弱，必然還有別的因素導致此結果。

他在公事空檔間，抽空觀看了加拉哈德在這九年間每一起未經梅林參與的任務錄像，實際上，在加拉哈德這九年來所執行的任務中，或許有幾起任務搞的聲勢浩大，但並非每起任務都如此兇險。

完成困難任務的聲望連帶掩蓋或甚而美化了其他中型任務的經歷，讓同事誤以為他參與的每起任務都像不要命的極端分子。

不對，不是這樣。

梅林在其中一起難度中上的任務裡找到答案。  
只有梅林才能找到的答案。

他還未能抽出時間與加拉哈德深談，就得知加拉哈德接下拯救反叛軍手裡的人質任務，照難度而言，那任務需有兩名特工，然加拉哈德卻拒絕了搭檔。

那任務本該要有兩位特工，本該是梅林作為軍需官；若非加拉哈德拒絕搭檔，後勤任務本不會落到高維頭上。

梅林在這起任務前兩日發現這件事，梅林臨時取消休假，和高維調班，徹夜閱讀這起任務的相關資料與事前作業。在加拉哈德起飛之前連夜更新他所有的裝備，甚至換掉他的錶。

當聖潔騎士與總部連線，他明顯對於後勤換人感到意外，但加拉哈德沒有多問，他們仍具備極佳的默契，他清楚他的作戰能力與身手，他信任他的計算能力與判斷，他們合作地完美無缺，一如先前每一次搭檔出任務。

亞瑟曾暗指，因魔法師的錯誤指揮而導致加拉哈德生死未卜。這話說得偏頗，梅林當然知道；梅林不明白的是亞瑟為何偏頗。

若問所有軍需部成員，他們必然會說，倘若這起任務後勤不是梅林，哈利根本不可能全身而退；倘若梅林沒換掉加拉哈德的錶，哈利根本不可能活著回來。

那支錶是試作品，除了既有設備外，梅林另外加裝了特殊程式，它會在電源低至某一程度時自動啟動救援模式，持續發射微弱的電磁波，一旦方圓一千碼內出現相匹配的接收裝置系統，錶將被此系統反向激活，指引出所在的方位。

現在想來，魔法師的確做了萬全準備。莎朗正是聽見梅林手錶的鈴聲，才猛然領悟到魔法師並非漫無目的的搜尋。

 

 

「你有什麼要說的嗎？」梅林將畫面停格在男人斷落的大腿處，平靜地問，彷彿對加拉哈德面無表情的臉容視而不見。

「我救了他。」哈利說，「我每天都在後悔。」

梅林知道這是加拉哈德的真心話，也知道那不完全是真心話。就好像加拉哈德真能騙過自己的心一樣。

那男人並非那棟大樓的員工，也非顧客，更不是被挾持的人質或無辜的過路人。  
那是劫匪的一員。

他拔掉頭套偽裝成顧客，操縱電梯程式，讓外部電梯門在沒有電梯停留時大開，只是為了方便潛入那一層樓，就連縱火都是劫匪們惡意的操作。

梅林很清楚，加拉哈德並非沒有遲疑過，即使時間短得彷彿錯覺，彷彿他不知道男人是重案通緝犯，不知道男人曾開槍射殺了二十幾名無辜平民，彷彿他對那張臉毫不熟悉。

「我們犧牲朋友，我們拯救敵人。操他媽的世界。」

加拉哈德揉了揉右手腕，那裡並沒有傷口，也沒有任何就診的紀錄，然聖潔騎士卻表現得彷彿那裡有道舊傷疤，會不定時抽痛。

沒有人會和哈利談起米蘭的任務，那並非加拉哈德有過重大失誤的任務，也並非失敗的任務，更不是一起會在金士曼組織千古留名的傳奇任務。

只有梅林，只能是梅林，即使他不在現場，卻是最有資格，也是世界上唯一一位會向哈利提起這起任務的人。

因為那男人的臉，在這世上，只有三人能準確認出來。

一人正躺在病床上，一人正坐在他的身旁，第三人遠在剛果，且從沒有看過哪怕一秒關於哈利在米蘭的任務錄像。

從那之後三年直到九年，這起事件仍然如懸掛在廳旁壁上的達文西畫作，即便視而不見，你卻知它永遠存在。

「我們怎麼判斷，誰該被拯救。」

那男人本名為本‧哈馬德‧穆哈納迪，巴林人，有個雙胞胎哥哥，雅各布·尤索夫·穆哈納迪。

哈利與梅林曾見過雅各布，在一處洞穴，黃土沙塵瀰漫，他們倆頭戴面罩，手持托卡列夫槍，指著被綁在椅子上的雅各布，時值一九九七年。

他們兄弟倆長得很相像，命運卻大不相同。而在生死交關之際，都正巧碰上哈利。  
這是巧合，卻像詛咒。

「你並非在做好事，加拉哈德，你只是做『相對正確』的事。」梅林平靜地說，「確切而言，是以你的道德標準作為依據所評斷『相對正確』的事。」

「如果我錯了呢？」關於那些犧牲，關於那些挽救。人命是否對等，而一個人曾作過的事究竟是否會減損或增加生命原先的價值。

如果那名男人並非弱者，躺在走道上呼救，而是作為一名劫匪，拿槍對準加拉哈德，聖潔騎士開槍絕不會猶豫，那屬正當防禦。可一旦立場轉換，他成了一名危在旦夕的受害者，加拉哈德是否該伸出援手？

一旦伸出援手，先前那些因男人死亡的受害者是否能夠安息？  
他不是上帝，不是法官，不具有審判生命存活性的權利，可他卻有選擇施救與否的權利。

更何況，那男人頂著那張臉，正如三年前打算自盡的雅各布。哈利作為一個紳士，曾親身經歷朋友因男人（的兄弟）而死的過往，那往昔如夢猛然累加而上，成了他一秒遲疑的關鍵。

 

從開槍那一刻，就已經決定了哈利的職業。生命折損在他的手中，無論原因為何。金士曼組織並非國家所有，不受國家規範管轄，是以殺害生命的衡量標準並非國家利益，硬要套個框架，只能說，那是基於全民利益。

它沒有框架，某方面而言更顯得危險。沒有能夠制衡的手段，亦沒有能夠衡量的標準，僅只是幾位紳士關起門，簡單幾句決定任務的走向。

要說各國元首決定事務也是同樣，然他們畢竟得考慮國家利益，即使這利益違背良心，卻有明確的準則。他們下令，便有軍警為他們衝鋒陷陣，理論上，領導人不需擔負親手開槍的罪孽，受命的軍警不需承擔下令的罪名。

然道德，然良心，卻取決於個人的觀感與生活背景，難免相互衝突或妥協，在許多時候，總是得由特工自行判斷作法，依據自我的良心。

一方面感受到自己握有確實的生殺大權，一方面卻卑微地檢視自己的每一步作為，要殺要救，只在一念之間。

你拯救生命不算功績，你殺害生命將背負罪名。功不能抵過，因毀壞不能從頭，永遠如此。回歸原先的主題，究竟一個人所做的事是否會增加或減損他生命原先的價值？

世界上，或許沒有任何法庭能夠審判你，但你會審判你自己。

「那麼，你就喪失尋找聖盃的資格。」梅林一本正經地說，「你知道無論你完成多少任務，拯救多少人，都進不了天堂吧。」

梅林知道加拉哈德繞不過去的重力奇異點為何，聖潔騎士擔心的是沒有作為他行為對錯的準則，他為不用受罰的錯誤感到寢食難安。這微妙地體現在他每一次開槍，每一起任務的行動，與每一次所做的決定，正如梅林能清楚指出哈利身體右半邊的不協調，從來都不是因為身體機能受到任何損壞。

「聽起來真令人安心。」哈利的聲音聽來終於有一絲寬慰。

「我得告訴你另一個壞消息，」梅林向後靠向椅背，背脊略為鬆懈，「我承諾我會幫你。」

「所以，我理當陪你下地獄。」

 

> 『親愛的菲茲威廉：
> 
> 很高興終於收到你的來信。  
>  我很遺憾聽見你的鋼筆摔斷了，隨信附上同事Ｈ推薦的品牌鋼筆，希望你用得順手。
> 
> 你說你會盡力完成你的工作，希望我沒有太過冒昧，然近幾年來，我總能嗅到照片裡陰鬱的氣息。
> 
> 我很高興你終於在上封信裡說出你的困擾，同時對於你的信任致上十二萬分的感激。
> 
> 我們在作下決定的同時，都不能肯定這會是當下最好的選擇。  
>  而當後續效應發生，我們僅能回顧，或檢討，或慶幸，卻不能回頭。
> 
> 我曾提到過去會造就現在，但我最近還想和你分享點別的。
> 
> 我們終究不是全知全能的上帝，不能在下決定時同步看見後續幾百步或十年後的未來，那必然會造成不同的影響，但你得知道，你並不是世界上唯一一人，不是只有你的決定會造成未來的經濟大恐慌，那必然是每個人每天在不同時段作下的不同決定，一起推動到達的未來。
> 
> 所以別把自己看得太重，也別把自己看得太輕，你是一個人，那就盡一人的本分，作對得起自己的決定，即便未來後悔了，那也是因為過去造就現在的你而作下未來會後悔的決定，即使時光倒流，你仍然會作下相同的決定（別說你不會，假若回到同一個時間點上，你並沒有未來回顧並後悔的記憶）。
> 
> 那就是你，無需否認。
> 
> 作為一個忠誠的朋友，我相信你所做的每一個決定都有自己的考量與原因。  
>  我不能說，我會支持你的每個決定，我相信這反而會成就你的恐慌。
> 
> 但我相信，即便你錯了，世界仍然會前進，每人都會犯錯，而同時有更多的人會作下他們認為對的決定。
> 
> 無論如何，這些加成才會成為未來。  
>  你不能控制加成，自然不能預測未來。
> 
> 希望你能堅持你的原則，對得起自己即可。
> 
> 獻上我最誠摯的祝福。
> 
> 誠摯的  
>  洛克伍德』
> 
>  
> 
>  

 

 

> 重力奇異點：也稱時空奇異點或奇點，是一個[體積](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E9%AB%94%E7%A9%8D)[無限](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E6%97%A0%E7%A9%B7)小、[密度](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%AF%86%E5%BA%A6)無限大、[重力](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%BC%95%E5%8A%9B)無限大、時空[曲率](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E6%9B%B2%E7%8E%87)無限大的[點](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E9%BB%9E)。在這個點，目前所知的物理定律停止適用。


	19. Chapter 19

「我問梅林那貨櫃裝的是什麼，他說是反叛軍的存糧。我又問他怎麼知道要把爆破裝置放在那裡，他說他懂一點楚瓦什語。媽的那小子，我敢說他懂得絕對不只一點。」

午後三點，開放探病時間，特工們輪流來看仍躺臥在病床上的聖潔騎士，他們關心病情，間或嘲諷哈利的動彈不得，他們隨口說起過去任務的趣事，但有志一同地對正在進行的任務絕口不提。

哈利已經被困在病床上超過兩個月了，他真不明白右大腿的一點小傷需要打石膏打上五個月，他合理懷疑這是醫療措施過當，但梅林總一再用腳傷駁回他回歸任務的請求。

如果當日有空，梅林會來病床前看望他。魔法師總帶著一本故事書坐在病床旁，唸給他聽。哈利曾提出抗議，他完全能夠自己看，他並沒有傷到視力，然梅林卻這麼反駁，「加拉哈德，不唸點什麼，我很難打發這段時光。」

既然需要打發，何必來看他？  
哈利氣悶著，卻不再反對。他已經夠無聊了，不想再把唯一一個會經常性探望他的朋友（或同事）趕走。

他並沒和梅林賭氣太長的時間，他總是低垂著眼，聽梅林抑揚頓挫地唸那些精彩的冒險故事。他原先以為梅林只會照本宣科地逐字念稿，豈料梅林在模仿各角色的語氣竟非常貼切，他很快就被故事精彩的峰迴路轉抓去注意力，矜持地克制自己不要催促梅林唸得快一些。

梅林選的故事是同一個系列，是哈利小時候曾看過的故事系列，主角的職業是他曾經的嚮往，這麼多年過去，他早已忘記每一本書詳細的故事內容，但魔法師似乎打定主意要幫他恢復記憶，總是不厭其煩地一本一本唸。

「你到底從哪借來的書？」有一天，哈利終於忍不住問了。

那套故事系列的其中幾本早已絕版，作者更是過世多年，基金會與遺族都沒有再刷的打算，是以能蒐集到全套的系列故事成為相當困難的一件事，有些書甚至得在歷史悠久的圖書館才可能借到，而每本都得排上很長一段時間。

「一個蘇格蘭場的警員借給我的，他建議我念這套書給病人聽。」梅林並沒有刻意隱瞞。

「你何時認識蘇格蘭場的警員？」哈利懷疑地問，他不是懷疑梅林說謊，他只是沒預料到梅林竟然會和除了金士曼組織成員以外的人深交。

「我當然有朋友。」梅林平淡地回答。那句回答忽然讓魔法師的形象更加莫測高深。

哈利克制自己追問的衝動，梅林和對方僅只是借套書的交情，肯定不及和他出生入死，哈利‧哈特，你沒必要降低自己的格調追問這個。

 

「沒問題的話，我繼續唸。」梅林將注意力拉回書上，低聲唸道，「『事實上我不太了解你這行，我也不想知道。我這份工作要關照的秘密已經夠多了。不過，你有沒有某種真正棘手、眼看毫無指望的任務，讓他去完成？不見得是危險的，如暗殺任務或偷俄羅斯密碼。我是指某種極端重要，顯然是不可能完成的任務。那可以激起他的鬥志，逼他使出渾身解數，讓他的神經完全緊繃，迫使他忘掉本身的困擾。』」

如果哈利不懂梅林選這套書的意義，他絕對無法成為金士曼的特工，他盯著梅林專注的眼神，盯著他開闔的嘴唇，盯著他眉心上褶皺的痕跡，而梅林卻彷彿沒有感受到聖潔騎士停駐的視線，魔法師不受影響地繼續唸，「『他非常愛國，給他真正事關國家安危的重大使命吧。倘若爆發戰爭，那就很容易找到這種任務。再也沒有比生死或榮譽，更能夠讓人擺脫本身的困境。』」

魔法師抬起頭，正好對上加拉哈德專注的視線，聖潔騎士略顯狼狽地移開目光。

「再也沒有比生死或榮譽，更能夠讓人擺脫本身的困境。」梅林又重複了一遍，「哈利，你同意嗎？」

這是魔法師第一次直呼哈利的名字，不是冰冷的聖潔騎士，也不是職位代稱的加拉哈德，是他真正的名字。哈利屏住氣息來到他生命中神聖的一刻，彷彿他的名字忽然間受到加冕，灑上光芒，鍍了一層金。

他認為自己在工作層面上足夠了解梅林，但並不認為自己和梅林有私人的交情。魔法師在工作場合與私人場合對待同事的態度一致，而哈利並非和梅林最親近的那一個，事實上，他懷疑有誰和梅林親近，或者應該說，他懷疑梅林會親近任何人。

哈利渴望能靠近一些，但似乎總不得其門而入，和梅林最近的距離，竟是他倆出任務搭檔時他單方面的聊天。

崔斯坦曾和他說起他失敗的那起任務，若早知接受搭檔能和梅林同時出勤，哈利或許不會拒絕亞瑟指派的搭檔。然當他開啟與總部的連線，訊號那頭傳來魔法師平和的聲音，哈利著實吃了一驚，他甚至以為是自己過於渴望而產生的錯覺。

事實上，哈利並不知道他究竟有沒有自己所以為的那麼渴望，也不知道貿然發問是否會戳破假想的表層，於是他沉默無聲地接受了現況。

「哈利，」魔法師又叫了他一次，「你不同意？」

「不，我同意。」哈利回過神來，含糊著回答那個問句。他沒讓自己刻意回想梅林的問題，只將視線落在魔法師手中的書本上。

《你只能活兩次》，伊恩‧弗萊明的小說，他曾經看過，無比熟悉，如今卻又無比陌生。

滴答。

梅林的手錶輕柔地響了一聲，魔法師闔起書本，將它擱在哈利床頭，「我得走了。」

他沉默地注視魔法師站起身，撫平西褲地皺摺，他輕聲道別，「下次見，梅林。」

 

 

 

那是另一個午後。  
當哈利醒來時，意外看見魔法師坐在身側，擱在腹部的雙手下方壓著一本攤開的書，今天的兒童讀物是《金手指》。

哈利坐起身，輕緩地靠近梅林。魔法師似乎睡得很沉，眉心的褶皺很深，眼鏡後方的眼角細紋近看時特別明顯，梅林的唇角緊抿著，仍舊如他指揮任務時嚴肅。

哈利從來不知道梅林是不是把自己當成一種責任，就像他從來搞不清楚梅林對他的態度究竟是對同事、朋友或其他，魔法師對於個人情感有自己獨特的定義，而哈利從沒有去問，紳士不會主動問這個。

他能夠將背部毫無防備地交給梅林，他相信梅林也是同樣，但卻沒辦法真的說出他們之間的情誼究竟是不是屬於朋友或者別的，他們在工作上彼此交付信任，卻沒有在私人方面更進一步地了解對方。

「他剛從衣索比亞回來，三天沒闔過眼。」金士曼的首席醫療長走近哈利的床尾，拿起表格記錄哈利的身體計量數值，又晃到別處去查房。

哈利可以看出梅林明顯剛執行完一個等級極高的任務，魔法師完成任務後卻沒有回家休息，反而來到病床前，等著念故事給哈利聽。

以一個同事而言，梅林作得實在太過。

哈利盯著魔法師深刻的眼窩想，梅林或許並不了解他私人的一面，但梅林卻毫不猶豫地飄洋過海去救他，甚至在私人時間裡，一遍一遍地為他朗讀故事。

梅林並不了解他，如他不了解梅林私下另一面，但這完全無損於他對梅林的看法，也不會改變他對梅林的態度。如果梅林在世界的另一頭陷入險境，哈利也會二話不說地前往救援。他相信他和梅林之間的情感是深厚的，是能夠相互信任的，同時也是複雜的。

忽然間，哈利了解到他或許並不需要釐清自己或梅林的意思，將情感的流向與種類劃分地過度仔細，他們已經認識了這麼多年，相處了這麼多年，無論他或梅林抱持的情感究竟如何，他們對彼此的態度必然不會改變，因這態度早已建立在兩人默認的相處中，成為一種不需言說的默契。

這個在他生命中明顯占有一席之地的人，這個明確說會陪他一起下地獄的人，如今就坐在他的身側，不顧疲累的身軀，堅持一步一步拖他走出泥淖。

何需糾結什麼情感？哈利只知道，目前為止，在他的人生當中，已經沒有人能比魔法師更重要。

他傾過身體，很輕很輕地朝魔法師靠近，兩個人之間的距離逐漸縮短，短到哈利能感受梅林輕微的吐息。冷氣的空調聲在此刻竟響亮地刺耳，哈利靠得更近，幾乎要貼上去。

忽然間，魔法師睜開了眼睛，哈利反應迅速地拉開距離，「你的領帶，歪了。」哈利扯起唇角，同時再度調整梅林出完任務後甚至沒有換下的領帶，「你知道的，強迫症。」

「強迫症。」梅林若有所思地點點頭，或許是理解了什麼。

「你提到生死和榮譽，」哈利將視線轉移到花瓶裡的鮮花，「我最近想起了我的第一次任務。」

「拯救柴契爾夫人免於暗殺。」梅林知道加拉哈德的每一起任務，為了找出哈利的問題，他做足了功課。

「我在想，我救了她，又有多少人因她而死。」哈利平靜地說，那並不是問句。

「你拯救她，並不代表需要為她所作的決定負責。讓她為她自己的人生負責。」梅林說，那同樣不是解答。

「或許，我正在等待有人說出這句話。」哈利彆扭地將右腳抬起，放在床邊，他敲了敲石膏，「可以拆了吧。」

「有何不可？」梅林按下了哈利病床前的按鈕，醫療長蓋亞斯很快就回到病床前。

「麻煩你。」梅林溫和地說。

「早該拆了。」蓋亞斯低沉地笑了一聲，拍了拍哈利的肩背，「該上陣了，小子。」


	20. Chapter 20

「你要走了？」聖潔騎士倚在門框，盯著明顯提早收拾公事包的魔法師，漫不經心地問。

「私事。」梅林簡潔地回答，「提早睡，加拉哈德，明日早晨五點的飛機。」

「你也會提早睡嗎？梅林，或者，比平日更晚睡。」哈利勾起唇，聲線壓低，斜靠在門框的姿態像沒打算讓魔法師走出這扇門。

「有事嗎？」魔法師挑起眉。

哈利抬起手，指背擦過梅林下顎，撫過他的領口，「沒事，你的領結歪了。」

盯著聖潔騎士擺著手，轉身離去的背影，魔法師的眼裡閃過不明的光芒。加拉哈德對他的態度正在改變，那改變很微小，如比薩斜塔每年前傾的速度，然年復一年，哈利從說話的神態到肢體的接觸，都變得與往常不同。他變得更加親暱，也更加曖昧。

梅林是金士曼的訓練官，他懂得所有調情的手段，而哈利明顯非常高竿，就算冷靜如梅林，倒也多少有些動搖。

他揉了揉臉，他一直著意於與加拉哈德保持在某個對等的平衡點上，哈利歪斜了，他理應伸手，或者如翹翹板般令自己下沉一些，讓另一頭上升。

另一方面，他察覺自己從來無法拒絕聖潔騎士的求助。一旦處於他的位置，那個除了他之外，沒有人能夠幫助加拉哈德的位置，梅林就沒有辦法對哈利伸出的手視而不見。

在過去，魔法師做了所有他能做的，幫助聖潔騎士回到正軌。曾經，他對於這樣互信互賴的關係感到滿意，並打算一直保持下去，然哈利卻執意要打破它。

哈利表現得著實曖昧，但總是點到為止， 是以梅林懂得一個男人所表現出來的肢體語言，卻不肯定加拉哈德為何打算這麼做，或者，不肯定自己是否正確理解對方真正的用意。

梅林並非對病床前沒有碰觸的吻視而不見，他只是需要時間分析，釐清，並靜待加拉哈德的下一步。

魔法師總是善於等待。

 

 

 

噹──酒杯與冰塊相互撞擊成響亮的樂章，隨著透納新進的一球，整個酒吧的氣氛上揚到最高點，梅林一口飲盡馬丁尼，將玻璃杯鏗地一聲，放回吧檯。

「你─說─什─麼？」魔法師用了比平時更大的聲量，然仍被掩蓋在酒吧吵雜的背景音中，幸而男人坐得足夠靠近，他捕捉到了梅林的聲音（也可能是脣形），總之他的確知道梅林在問什麼，他同樣扯著嗓子回答，「我─說─既─然─你─在─意─就─該─問─清─楚。」

「他─是─個─紳─士。」梅林一字一句咬得清楚，帶著他慣有的蘇格蘭口音。

「噢，操他媽的紳士。」男人咕噥著，瞬間理解了梅林的疑慮，彷彿紳士就是能把一切不合理變成合理的代名詞。

「你─說─什─麼？」梅林並沒有聽清對方的低語，他扯著嗓子又問了一次。

「我說──」男人吸了口氣，再度扯著嗓子提高音量，「操─他─媽─的─紳─士。」

忽然間，酒吧一片寂靜，男人的音量大得在整個空間裡迴盪。

「謝了，」梅林拔下眼鏡，「我會認真考慮你的提議。」

「不，」男人發出一陣呻吟，他用手耙梳過銀白的頭髮，「我不想知道細節。」

「別說得像你沒操過。」梅林低聲道，他們都過了奔放的年紀，見過的世面很多。

「與其探究我的，不如盡快放倒他。」

「他有自己的私人生活。」梅林為自己辯駁。不只私人生活，就連公事，都需要那人善用他的紳士魅力獲取情報。

「做與不做──」「謝謝你的鼓勵。」梅林截斷男人的話，不想在此刻聽見莎士比亞的名言。

「你可一點也不紳士。」男人笑道。

「幸好我沒打算操你。」梅林毫不客氣地回答，這麼多年來的相處，他們已經從球友的交情昇華成朋友的交情。

「如果不介意的話，我很樂意代勞。」另一名紳士驀然遞補上前，梅林完全不想探究對方究竟是如何能選在這種巧妙的時間點上出現，也不想探究對方是如何能將全身的重量倚在黑傘上而不失去重心，就跟他完全不想操他的朋友的意願一樣深厚。

「嘿，」男人順勢倚向來到身後的紳士橫出的手臂，「我的朋友有點煩惱。」

那名紳士，女王座下的鷹犬，哈利的舊識，此刻正以最完美的禮節輕輕扶著男人的腰，低聲道，「我保證，那絕不是我們能介入的領域。」

再一次，梅林痛恨自己能瞬時演繹眼下的情況，他完全不想知道這些。

 

 

 

梅林決定散步回家，藉此驅散酒意，他選了一條較遠的路途，並沒有什麼特別的意思，只是因為，那條路會經過郵局。

早上因故走得匆忙，他就沒有特意繞去。但他總有種預感，今晚或許會有驚喜。

晚風溫柔吹動，梅林翻開信箱，他勾起唇，以指腹捏起那封信，他收入胸前口袋，散步回家。

書房裡的備存裝置已經累積將近千張的照片，梅林翻開折起的信紙，閱讀這封遠從土耳其來的信。

>  
> 
> 『親愛的洛克伍德：
> 
> 我忘了這是第幾次從土耳其寄信給你。  
>  你或許想像不到我在哪裡，這裡是番紅花城，一個小城鎮，我不確定你是否聽過，它可是世界文化遺址之一。
> 
> 我很喜歡這裡的步調，它幾乎可以說是與世隔絕的，又樸實美麗的城鎮。  
>  紅磚瓦造的房屋看似平凡，卻都是不能隨意翻修的古蹟。
> 
> 我在旅途中聽了不少關於番紅花的傳聞和神話，也對它多變的花語感到吃驚。  
>  傳說，埃及豔后克奧佩脫拉會引番紅花入浴，也會用番紅花粉化妝吸引男性。
> 
> 據說，在希臘與羅馬神話中，天神同情單戀妖精不成而自殺的青年克羅卡斯（Krokos），於是把他變成了番紅花，所以番紅花就叫做克羅卡斯（Crocus）。
> 
> 也有一說，是在中世紀的歐洲，許多男人被徵召參加十字軍東征，他們的妻子只能在家苦苦等候，她們的精神被世人表揚，而被賜予番紅花圖案的徽章。所以，番紅花的花語亦有真心、依戀之意。
> 
> 很可惜，這座城鎮已經沒再種植番紅花了，這滿地的番紅花是我在它東方約二十公里的村落所拍攝的。
> 
> 你說，你總搞不清楚你的同事Ｈ意欲為何，但我認為，這麼多年下來，其實你很清楚。
> 
> 我在回這封信時，忽然想起前幾年遇見的困境，親愛的洛克伍德，我很感激你當時的體貼，關於那些默不作聲的關心，關於總不觸及核心的安慰，我感激你於事後依舊如常的態度，感激你無私的包容。
> 
> 那真的幫助了我，謝謝你。  
>  即便我因為個人因素遲了回信，你依舊體貼地沒有多問。
> 
> 寫這封信，我是要告訴你，你是非常棒的一個人，擁有最美好的特質，任何人擁有你都是天賜的奇蹟。
> 
> 你說，我並不認識你的同事Ｈ，但你信裡所寫的訊息已經透露太多。你沒有發現在我們通信了將近二十年的歲月裡（雖然計算起實際的頻率，似乎並沒有字面上看來那樣可觀），你提到對方的次數與訊息太多，並且太過詳細了嗎？
> 
> 不，我認為，你一定發現了。但你或許不真的明白那究竟是什麼意思。
> 
> 你上封信反駁我對於欽慕的論點，你說你知道感情是怎麼一回事。你說，你並不會因為他和隨便一位女性（或男性）調情而感到不悅，在這方面，請讓我暫時保留我的看法，但假設，出現了那麼一個人，是他真正的對象，交往了將近十年，將要論及婚嫁，而身為他的朋友（或同事）多年，他卻沒有和你提起半句，你會怎麼想呢？
> 
> 前文裡，我提了番紅花的花語，說它的花語與傳說多得讓我驚訝。但事實上，那全來自同一種花，那些傳說或許僅只是它的一部份，能代表又不能代表番紅花。
> 
> 這是我近年來的發現，幸運的是，我能和你分享我的經驗。
> 
> 我有這樣一個朋友，能為我出生入死，而我也會為他做同樣的事。
> 
> 我曾懷疑自己對他擁有超過同事（或朋友）以上的感情，但我得承認，當時，我並未有機會能更仔細地了解他，對於他的喜好，對於他的交友，我一點概念也沒有。
> 
> 正因為如此，所以，我曾懷疑自己的感情是否只是建立在一種美好的幻覺上，我懷疑那不過是一種自我投射的喜好。
> 
> 我花了幾年來弄懂這件事。  
>  然後，我想起我為何願意為他出生入死的原因，我肯定我了解他的本質，那些難以窺見的美好，我信任他，願意將性命交到他的手上，比起來，那些喜好與交友圈都微小地不值一提。
> 
> 曾經，我無法仔細區分我對他的感情裡，每一絲細微的不同，不能準確定義這感情究竟為何，因對我而言，他的陪伴本身就具有太過龐大的意義。
> 
> 他是唯一的，不可或缺的，也不能被取代的夥伴（partner）。  
>  這超過了同事，亦超過朋友（我也沒有第二個這樣的朋友），但我仍不敢肯定，這就是人們所說的愛情。
> 
> 愛情，我們閃避這個詞彙許久，仍不可避免地談及這個層面。
> 
> 我不敢否認我從沒有往這方面去想，而近幾年，我察覺到自己的心意正逐漸明朗。
> 
> 我能夠接受他和隨意一位女性（或男性）調情，交歡，或者別的，卻無法忍受自己對他而言不是唯一的，不能忍受自己是能隨時被取代的定位。
> 
> 我曾認為，這並非愛情的定義，但我想，親愛的朋友，你必定能明白我的意思。
> 
> 你曾說，你並非欽慕他，那麼你究竟將他擺在什麼定位呢？
> 
> 倘若能釐清自己的心意，就能明確看清兩個人之間的實際距離。
> 
> 最後我想說，我親愛的朋友，我相信你必然會得到你想要的。
> 
>  
> 
> 誠摯的  
>  菲茲威廉』


	21. Chapter 21

女人的喘息由輕到重，伴隨著親暱的呻吟，粗厚的指掌探入禮服裙擺內的無痕底褲，健壯的身軀壓上金色的長髮，親吻落在耳後，濡濕小巧的耳廓，男人拉下禮服拉鍊的手法熟練而輕巧，帶著某種誘哄而非急躁的步調，玲瓏的身軀躺臥在柔軟的床鋪上，床被微微凹陷，低啞的輕笑如一串落於絲被上的水晶樂音，「你不脫下眼鏡？」

「恕我冒昧，我本認為這能將你的美好盡收眼底。」男人能說一口儒雅的國王英語，他抽出探入禮服的手，兩手同時扶上自己的鏡框，「當然，弄壞它就不好了。那可是我最喜歡的一副。」

他拿下眼鏡，將鏡面轉過來面向自己，擱在床頭櫃上，垂下頭，含上女人的乳首，指腹在她的腰側輕輕敲擊，如果梅林沒猜錯的話，那是鱒魚五重奏第五樂章前三小節的節拍。

_善良單純終要為邪惡狡詐所害。_

他盯著畫面上加拉哈德的一舉一動，漫不經心地思索遠在土耳其的朋友究竟想要一個什麼樣的答案。

彷彿梅林真的會因為他的同事Ｈ和女人上床就坐立難安一樣，然眼下，魔法師只是平心靜氣地觀察哈利的動作，他甚至能從聖潔騎士哼出的微弱音調與指腹敲擊的樂章判斷對方的思緒。

他從沒真的感受到菲茲威廉所說的『獨佔欲』，那種想成為無可取代的心情。或許，在剛認識對方的那幾年，他曾因聖潔騎士同時對他與對那位喜歡各地紀念品的朋友抱持同樣的態度而不太舒心，雖他也從未搞清楚加拉哈德究竟是如何與對方相處，但他從不願介入像這樣麻煩的感情事。

魔法師對待情感的態度向來冷淡，比起與人的相處，他總願花更多的時間在他的平板與他的槍上，因那是不會離你而去，也不會傷你心的忠誠朋友。

但梅林畢竟不是鐵石心腸，他是淡漠，但非冷漠。  
所以在多年同事相處下，他無法拒絕一個受傷的聖潔騎士的求助，特別是，那求助裡所包含的偉大願景曾經深深打動了他。

那彷彿成為水庫閘門開啟的縫隙，他感受到共鳴的情感如細流緩緩流淌。

接著，他親手訓練了加拉哈德推薦的候選人，而李不負眾望，優秀到梅林甚至無法否認自己的偏愛（即便這偏愛並未影響評量的標準），魔法師與聖潔騎士共同討論李的成長，對他的未來抱有莫大的信心，卻沒想到有朝一日，他們會掉以輕心，而讓那名青年替他們的錯誤償還代價。

自此而後，李的殞落成為他和加拉哈德共同的傷痕。

這或許很好地說明了他無法對於表現失常的騎士視而不見（即使哈利完成任務的成功高得可怕），他們之間綁著一條名為李的扭帶，梅林的確為此感到苦痛，然哈利更加自責的苦痛卻反而救贖了他。

像有人將那些責任全都承擔過去的那種救贖。

如此一來，梅林身為一位不願欠債且責任感重的金士曼首席軍需官，便該當負起責任，拖著哈利走出反覆質疑的監牢。

對早年的魔法師而言，這或許可稱為還人情，但生命的消逝與情感的鍊接實際發生時，他終會發現，這遠遠不是那麼簡單，也不可能那麼簡單。

他和哈利的人生在某方面曾綁到一塊，那是他們共同經歷的過去，是只有彼此能懂的傷疤與釋然，一旦考慮到這樣的層面，梅林就不可能將加拉哈德從公與私之間狠狠切開。

情感的累積總是這樣，和誰經歷地愈多，自然就更重視誰。

他當然重視哈利，也感受到對方同等的（或者更多的）在意。

但重視和獨佔慾畢竟不同，梅林從未想過要成爲誰生命中無可取代的一位，這或許和他所受的訓練有些關聯，從他成為梅林以來，就沒有自己的名字。叫梅林的並不只是他，魔法師會親自訓練下一任接班者，將名號傳承下去，他和每個人都保持一定距離，如此便可避免離別時不至太痛。

「──梅林，」加拉哈德的叫喚從畫面的另一頭傳來，魔法師瞬間回過神來，見聖潔騎士已站在保險箱前，梅林低聲道，「密碼是322434。」

「挺豐滿的，」加拉哈德照著梅林的指示，以帶著手套的右手輸入女人的三圍，取出一幅卷軸，「梅林，你看得走神了？」他說，語帶笑意。

魔法師瞬間臉頰一熱，他分明不是對著哈利和誰進行簡諧運動而發楞（或者更精確而言，他可以用一條貝索方程式來簡化加拉哈德的各種振幅與位移），卻得遭受加拉哈德意有所指的不實指控，梅林惱怒地回答，「閉嘴，哈利。」

彼端的聖潔騎士無端遭受遷怒，倒也不以為意，「你可真紳士。」

那句話彷彿帶有某種異樣的既視感，梅林想也不想便順口回答，「 幸好我沒打算操你。」

此話一出，頓時兩廂靜默。梅林幾度啟唇，想澄清自己並非那個意思，最後，他說，「我道歉。」

「梅林，你認真的？」

魔法師的道歉與聖潔騎士的慵懶的詢問同時響起，以致於梅林頓了一下才反應到哈利究竟問了什麼。

他哼出一口氣，決定關掉訊號連線，將加拉哈德的影像與輕笑留在黑暗裡。

 

梅林攤開菲茲威廉來自土耳其的信，重新啟筆三次，仍未寫出自己能感到滿意的字句。菲茲威廉的情感表達太過直白，而梅林並沒能同等地剖析自己，並寫下回覆。

這封信誠懇、熱情而真摯，值得他用最坦誠的心意來回覆，任何倉促的字句都將會是一種侮辱，正因如此，梅林竟遲遲無法下筆，回覆這封信。

他暫時將那封信擱著，知道菲茲威廉不會介意自己晚些時日再回覆。有些時候，他們通信的頻率很勤，快則一星期一封，有些時候頻率則很鬆散，或許得等上半年至一年，才會接到對方的回信。

他將思緒轉到已然失去聯繫的蘭斯洛特身上。

蘭斯洛特自接任以來，梅林就屢屢接到軍需部門的投訴，這任的蘭斯洛特行事總是我行我素，不怎麼聽從軍需官的指揮，甚至刻意忘記配戴眼鏡或通訊設備（「那會干擾我執行任務，」他說。），總是歸還不了完整的配槍與武器，雖說金士曼特工執行任務多少有些執行過當，但蘭斯洛特損害武器的頻率與程度卻是其中之最。

如同加拉哈德對於李的死亡不能釋懷，詹姆斯多少也受到影響，在李剛過世的前幾年裡，他總會閃避梅林與哈利的視線，目光裡總帶有些許「真抱歉那年活下來的是我」或者「真抱歉活下來的那個人沒那麼優秀」的痕跡。

他拒絕搭檔，拒絕指揮，或許也有某種自我放逐的意味。  
彷彿他能獨當一面，又彷彿他打算承擔任務裡所有的風險。

與死亡擦身而過的人，總會更珍惜生命，或者更不珍惜生命。

梅林敲擊鍵盤，調出蘭斯洛特最後的行蹤。最後一次收到蘭斯洛特回傳的訊息時，他位於阿根廷，但那已是三天前的事。

即便蘭斯洛特再如何不與軍需官連線，也總會定時回傳報告，然這次的間隔長得不對勁，梅林揉了揉眉心，駁斥自己任何過於荒唐的想像。

而事實證明，魔法師的預感總是靈驗。  
睽違十七年，他們再一次失去蘭斯洛特。

就像他永遠只能在門後替騎士哀悼，永遠不能表露他真正的情緒，梅林抑了抑眼角，重新戴上眼鏡，推門進入會議室，開始進行簡報。

 

這或許能說是命運的巧合，如交響曲反覆演奏的動機，在蘭斯洛特過世的同一年，伊格西撥了那通電話，成為與他父親同樣名號的騎士候選人。

「再次遲到了，加拉哈德。」他說，同時垂眼查看他的平板，他等了約莫三十秒，等那名男孩稍稍搞清狀況後才踏入，避免讓男孩的遲到太過顯眼。就像過往他總為哈利做的那樣。

他不可否認自己對伊格西有所期待，卻從未真的表露而出。他訓練，他紀錄，將讚賞留在心底。白天，他仍然是金士曼特工最嚴格的訓練官。

這一年裡，梅林為了訓練新的騎士而忙碌，那封沒有回覆的信件就此綁上絲帶，擱在心頭。

 

他將蘭斯洛特尚未完成的任務移轉給目前尚有餘裕的加拉哈德時，並未能想到他會目睹加拉哈德生死一線的危機。

當他再一次站在聖潔騎士的病床前，有一瞬間腦袋的思考是停滯的，彷彿總是順暢運轉的齒輪受到損壞。

「他的錄像不是與他家裡的電腦進行同步，難道我們不能知道他到底看到什麼嗎？」

梅林盯著眼前即便氣急敗壞卻仍盡可能維持禮節的王者，不合時宜地想起幾年前他對自己近乎偏頗的指控，魔法師以冷靜到接近淡漠的語氣回答，「或許等他醒了，你可以請他分享一下密碼。」

五分鐘後，他遣走了亞瑟，安撫了伊格西，站在病床前盯著不省人事的加拉哈德，過了約莫一小時，他揉了揉臉，回資訊室持續工作。

讓腦袋毫無休息的運轉一天後，梅林回到家中，坐進書房，放鬆的那刻，忽然有了一些新的想法。

關於一些如何回覆菲茲威廉那封信的新想法。


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章感謝世木太太的Beta與建議！

> 『親愛的菲茲威廉：
> 
> 很抱歉遲了好些日子才回覆你的信，因為我未能清楚表達自己的意思。
> 
> 你或許早已忘了，那個關於「獨佔欲」與「無可取代」的問題。原諒我終究是匱乏強烈的情感，無能明白那是多麼深刻的感情羈絆。
> 
> 你上封信裡，曾提及你願為你的朋友出生入死，那由文字滿溢而出的情感實在令人動容。我設身處地地想過，我認為，自己也願為那人做同樣的事。
> 
> 你說你曾認為獨佔欲並非愛情，但仍是一種無可取代的感情，關於這一點，我相當認同，畢竟每個人對情感的定義皆不相同，兩個人之間的相處也取決於彼此的個性與合作模式。
> 
> 我並不認為自己對那人抱有多強大的獨佔欲，故而否認你所說的關於「欽慕」的論點，但我或許錯了。
> 
> 當那人躺在我的眼前，我有那麼一刻想起，他只差一點就是具屍體時，我感受到了不能言說的苦痛，若我能用華美的詞藻來比喻這番痛苦，那大概像心臟被人從中剖開，卻求死不能地苟延殘喘。可惜，我終究沒有經歷過這種誇飾的慘痛，只能就我生命中曾真正經歷過的一項折磨表述。
> 
> 那像是被人硬生生壓入冰冷的海底，在即將窒息的那一刻本能地呼吸，而讓海水瞬間灌入肺部，那本該冰冷，卻如火灼燒的疼痛。
> 
> 這種感情是什麼呢？  
>  親愛的朋友，我相信你能懂的。
> 
> 這無關獨佔欲，或許和不可取代性沾了點邊，但這兩種情感於我而言都過於抽象，我唯一能說的，只是──倘若失去他，我真不敢相信自己的精神面上會承受多大的衝擊。
> 
> 這就是我所能形容的全部。
> 
> 最後，我親愛的朋友，願你永遠平安。
> 
> 誠摯的  
>  洛克伍德』
> 
>  

梅林寄出那封信的隔天，他來到哈利的病床前，眼見聖潔騎士光潔的下巴已然長滿了鬍渣，是時候該剃乾淨，否則再長下去，就不體面了。

他在病床尾端站了十分鐘，確認加拉哈德每一項身體讀值都在標準範圍內，魔法師走近床頭邊，傾下身，在哈利耳邊低聲道，「我承認了。所以，操我，或者操你，我都奉陪。」

梅林站直身，理了理領口，彷彿方才不過是訂下了紳士們的晚餐約會，他又看了哈利最後一眼，轉身走出病房。

那天下午，他在資訊室裡接到通知，那通知是來自某間病房所設置的按鈕，梅林很慢很慢地呼出一口氣，他拔下眼鏡，捏了捏自己的鼻樑，將眼鏡鏡面擦拭地能夠反光。

魔法師重新戴上眼鏡，將領口翻摺地如剛燙過般方正，他拿起平板，讓簡報的資料在腦海裡順了三遍，才踏著平穩自若的步伐，來到那間病房前。

他聽見房內傳來談話聲，於是抬起手，將門板扣了三聲。

「請進。」

魔法師絕不會承認，為了聽見這一句話，他等了多少個日月。

好事的發生總會接二連三，過幾日，梅林便接到菲茲威廉的消息，他坐在書桌旁靜默地閱讀書信。

> 『親愛的洛克伍德：
> 
> 我很高興終於看見你理清自己的思緒。
> 
> 在此，我得冒昧地向你提出一項要求。  
>  但若你深覺不妥，你完全能夠拒絕。
> 
> 我是說，倘若等我們都將手頭上忙錄的事結束後，你是否願意和我共進晚餐呢？
> 
> 或許我們能聊一聊彼此的同事。
> 
> 我再次聲明，若你覺得不妥，你完全能夠拒絕。  
>  我衷心希望這個要求沒有冒犯到你。
> 
>  
> 
> 誠摯的  
>  菲茲威廉』

 

 

在加拉哈德沉睡的時間裡，關於亞諾教授的調查仍然持續進行，當范倫坦親自找上門時，梅林曾以為他們搶得了先機。

當時，魔法師將探聽到的資訊回報給哈利，親自送他上肯塔基州的飛機，臨行之前，哈利站在登機梯旁，將他的黑傘斜靠在壁上。

「梅林，你還欠我一個擁抱。」聖潔騎士輕聲說道，那本該發生在他轉醒之時，一個慶祝意味的擁抱，卻因事態緊急而沒有發生。

魔法師依言走近了加拉哈德，雙手狠狠環住對方，他們的臂膀陡然相撞，那擁抱很用力，充滿真情與誠摯，帶著祝福與惜別。

當加拉哈德站在登機口時，他忽然回頭，「梅林，我們吃頓飯吧。」他說。

魔法師幾不可查地點頭。

那一刻，梅林並不知道七小時後，他得被迫看著加拉哈德出乎意料地瘋狂殺戮，他情急之下叫了對方的名字，梅林從不在出任務時直呼特工的真名，事實上，他從不會於工作時，直呼特工的真名，然眼下的情況卻失序得如千禧年的病毒連鎖般毫無頭緒。

然後，一顆子彈打碎了藍天。

他瞬間摘下了眼鏡，疼得彷彿鏡片忽然破碎扎入他的眼，從此刻開始的兩小時內，他機械式連絡了各個騎士，聽見他們在圓桌旁為加拉哈德敬酒，而魔法師依舊只能靠在那扇門後，進行他個人式的哀悼。

 

梅林沒想過，這事態竟然還能更糟糕。

當伊格西拿著亞瑟的手機澄清自己的清白，梅林卻只想對著那個早已死去的長者怒吼，然那不過是一秒的失控，下一秒，他冷靜地要求新任的蘭斯洛特放下槍，迅速擬定作戰計畫。

若說世界上，有誰能帶領兩位毫無任務經驗的特工拯救世界，那只能是梅林。

當所有人都得依靠他時，魔法師毫無空間與時間能夠處理自己的情緒。

或許將瞬時而起的疼痛與憤怒往後延，不見得不好。

 

十二小時後，梅林、伊格西和蘭斯洛特與世界平安渡過史上最糟的情人節。

梅林在回程時接回了蘭斯洛特，並在三小時後收到已然抵達肯塔基州的後勤小組回傳的訊息，組長斯維格表示，他們找不到加拉哈德的屍體，只能空手返回。

總是無所不知的魔法師，在那一刻不知道自己究竟能不能相信奇蹟。

當梅林再度坐回自己的書桌，盯著桌面上已然攤平的優美字跡時，他拿起熱燙的馬克杯，憑空敬了一下，垂首，開始回覆那封信。

 

> 『親愛的菲茲威廉：
> 
> 請別說冒昧，我很樂意和你共進晚餐，聊聊彼此的同事。  
>  你知道位於肯辛頓區教堂街的一家法國餐廳嗎？
> 
> 我非常推薦他的主菜。  
>  事實上，我的週末總是空閒，若你忙完手邊的事，請告訴我你對於晚餐的安排。
> 
> 願上帝祝福你仍舊平安。
> 
> 誠摯的  
>  洛克伍德』

他幾度停筆，那幾句答覆簡短，他卻反覆斟酌了近一個小時，梅林盯著墨跡未乾的信紙，隨手擱在書桌上。

他走出書房，反鎖了房間。

一個月後，梅林終究將那封信寄了出去，而他對自己何時才會收到回信完全沒有任何概念。

事實上，魔法師確實收到了回信，儘管那封信遲了三年。


	23. Chapter 23

梅林已經很習慣翻開木門，看見空無一物的信箱，是以當他望見橫躺在信箱裡的那封信時，梅林幾乎以為自己出現了幻覺。

他很慢很慢呼出一口氣，以過份珍重的姿態拿出那封信。他將信翻到正面，看見同樣的紙質與同樣的款式，和同樣的收件人名姓。

唯一不同的，是字跡。

_洛克伍德　親啟。_

那不是捲著尾端的花體字，也不是他所熟悉的筆跡，更不可能是原先寫信的那個人。

梅林嚥了一口唾液，果斷地將信收入口袋，走路回家。

 

他不能在這裡看這封信，他不能毫無防備地將自己袒露在大庭廣眾之下。

所以這就是結束嗎？是菲茲威廉所說的，一旦他遭逢不幸而作的安排嗎？他媽的如果他早就不在為何還要故弄玄虛假裝上帝會顯現奇蹟？

梅林啟動通訊設備，連絡軍需部門，表明自己會晚些到達總部。事實上，他的手頭並沒有需要負責指揮的特工，因職責之故，這些都早已分配給他的屬下。

回程的路途忽然變得漫長，梅林走得盡可能慢地想維持體面，又盡可能快地想得知信件內容，他沒在經過轉角的咖啡店時瞥過一眼映照在玻璃門上的自己，如果有的話，他必然會發現自己的臉扭曲得難看，。

梅林毫無心情去關注今日的社會型態與分析路人的形色匆匆，他維持著最低的警覺性，確認沒有其他人尾行後，閃身進入自己的住所。

他直奔書房，將房門關得響亮，梅林回頭鎖上了房門，彷彿這屋裡住著第二個人會擅闖他的書房般謹慎。

梅林坐上木椅，用拆信刀拆開了那封既熟悉又陌生的信件，拿出熟悉的信紙，攤平，無聲閱讀其中的字句。

 

 

> 『親愛的洛克伍德：
> 
> 很抱歉我遲了如此長久的時光才答覆你，請你原諒。  
>  我的手因故不能握筆，故請友人代為書寫這封信。
> 
> 倘若我們的約定還算數，我已預訂六月二十七號星期六，晚上六點半，兩位，在你指定的那家法國餐廳。
> 
> 若你有所餘裕，請你務必賞光。
> 
> 誠摯的  
>  菲茲威廉』
> 
>  

梅林盯著那封信，盯著既陌生又眼熟的字跡，這是代寫的，無庸置疑。因菲茲威廉不會用這樣略為客氣而生份的語氣，更不會使用命令句。

梅林能從這字跡與用詞推測出代寫者大略的個性與身份。

貴族，或許，但至少可推測家教良好。  
社交活動多為交際應酬。  
習於發號施令，在社會上握有一定權力。  
控制狂。

無論如何，梅林得去赴這個約。  
那麼，他相信所有的疑問將會迎刃而解。

 

梅林提早了十分鐘抵達那家法國餐廳，他沒來得太早，因他不想在餐廳裡愚蠢地徘徊等候。

「您好，尊貴的先生，請問您有訂位嗎？」穿著燕尾服的侍者微微躬身，字正腔圓地詢問。

「有，」梅林忽略喉間倏然而起的乾澀，他嚥了口唾液，低聲道，「是用菲茲威廉的名義。」

「這位先生訂的是六點半，兩位。」經過電腦連線確認後，侍者有禮地回答，「您的朋友已經到了，我現在帶您進去。」

梅林深呼吸一口氣，隨著侍者走向餐廳內部的包廂。

他們來到包廂門前，另一名侍者訓練有素地打開包廂的門，躬身歡迎梅林的到來。

梅林在包廂外，就能隱約辨認已坐於室內的貴客腳上的牛津鞋型號，梅林沒有遲疑，他維持著原先的步行速率穿過門口，走進包廂。

餐桌對面坐著一位紳士，身穿體面的西裝，隨身攜帶的黑傘掛在木椅扶手上。

如果梅林曾顯出半分驚訝，那他著實愧對自己曾經的名號。  
事實上，男人的出現出乎意料地戲劇化，卻不可不歸於情理之中。

畢竟，世界上永遠不會有巧合，有的只是命運、算計與操盤。

 

梅林看著那個既眼熟又陌生的紳士放下原先交疊的雙腿，摺起泰晤士報，站起身，撫平肩膀與鈕扣處毫不存在的摺痕，向他彎起輕淺的弧度，「真高興見到你。」那咬字清晰而優美，熟悉地令人惱火。

「我該叫你梅林，還是代理亞瑟？」紳士矜貴地伸出手，梅林同樣簡略地握了一下，彷彿此刻沒有一件事能比握手禮來得更不必要。

「梅林。」舊職為魔法師的男人回答，「好久不見，」他的視線掃過紳士介於下巴與頸側之間的疤痕，壓低聲音，「真高興你的腦袋還在，邁可羅夫特。」


	24. Chapter 24

刀刃銳利地切開羊小排，紳士的手指纖長白皙，下刀卻很俐落，未曾在瓷盤上劃出哪怕一絲聲響。

「你知道，那畫面不算太好看。」邁可羅夫特以餐巾布拭去唇邊肉汁，「特別是當議長正要致詞時，整個上議院瞬間冒成一片煙火。」

三年前，在對抗范倫坦的過程中，梅林曾經啟動值入晶片的自爆系統，導致各國政治圈在一半重要官員失蹤，另一半重要官員慘死的情況下，陷入一陣混亂。

「也包括你的政敵。」梅林（即便他已成為代理亞瑟，卻仍堅持對方稱呼他梅林）插起一塊阿拉斯加鱈魚排，送入口中。

「也包括我的政敵，」紳士理所當然地切下另一塊羊小排，彷彿回憶那個場景絲毫不影響他的食慾，「內閣改組花了點時間。」

「幸好女王陛下英明。」梅林說，英國皇室在老派紳士的心裡，總佔有一份無可迄及的尊崇。

「多虧女王陛下英明，」邁可羅夫特舉起瑪澤米諾紅酒，「敬女王。」

玻璃杯在空中輕輕敲擊，酒淚沿著杯壁滑落，梅林喝了一口，將玻璃杯放回桌面。

餐點由沙拉上到主菜，話題從政局轉到經濟，他們語氣平和，如多年好友，用字精簡而底意深邃。

他們漫無邊際地閒聊，談及這幾年的社會型態，也談及國際局勢，甚至談到那場屠殺，卻從未談到提出邀約的那個人。

先沉不住氣的人終究會輸掉這場博奕。

「邁可羅夫特，我是否高估了你？」蘇格蘭口音在紅酒潤澤下格外沙啞，「我以為，你能把他還給我。」

紳士輕柔地放下酒杯，再次以餐巾布抑了抑唇角，「梅林，你聽過一個關於士兵的故事嗎？」

故事在梅林的沉默中開始。

「戰爭結束後，一個士兵寫信回家，信裡寫著，他有一位朋友因戰爭而殘疾，只剩一條腿和一隻眼。他們情同兄弟，他懇切地詢問父母，他是否能帶他的兄弟回家，安養天年。而他的父母說──」

「你回來就好，幸好斷腳的並非是你，讓我們商量是否有餘力再照顧你的朋友。」梅林啟唇，接續了對方未完的故事。他克制自己不去想對方在暗示什麼。

然邁可羅夫特並沒有再繼續賣關子。

「三年前，有一個億萬富翁來到白廳，向女王說明了他的方舟計畫，希望女王能夠配合。女王沒有答應，於是他囚禁了她。後來，富翁找上了首相，再度說明他的方舟計畫，而首相答應了，於是首相得到額外的獎勵。」

「那名富翁滿足了嗎？並不。他找上了軍情單位，六處首長沒有答應，於是首長也被囚禁了。」邁可羅夫特輕輕晃了晃酒杯，喝了一口，接著說，「所幸，富翁的監牢按國籍排列，女王和首長不算太孤單。」

「我注意到了。」梅林回憶起當年放出的所有人質，當他進入主控中心，讓所有的電子鎖全數失效時，曾瞥過一眼各個監牢成員的名單。

「故事並沒有結束，雖然六處首長沒有答應，但五處的首長答應了，於是五處的首長也得到了獎勵。」邁可羅夫特撫過自己接近耳後的傷疤，「這個獎勵有多大，梅林，你知道嗎？」

「至少讓全英國沒有真的太瘋狂。」

邁可羅夫特惋惜地看著餐後的甜點（雙倍焦糖布丁），放下手中的小叉子，「禮尚往來，我出借了特工。」紳士的言詞總是傾向意味深長，「你知道，任何一個偉大計畫，即使是范倫坦，也不能空口無憑。」

「我猜到了。」梅林低沉地說，「我猜那名特工沒來得及取下晶片。」

「他剛送哈利上直升機，就暴斃了。」邁可羅夫特說得隱晦，「我們不能確定研發的腦神經波是否真的能夠完全抵銷范倫坦的科技，所以總得有幾位死士。」

「敬所有的犧牲者。」梅林拿起酒杯，兩只玻璃杯再度相碰，梅林一口喝乾了杯裡的紅酒，與邁可羅夫特相互沉默了三分鐘，權充哀悼。

「然後呢？」梅林催促道。

「子彈穿過他的頭顱，傷及左腦，情況非常危急。」邁可羅夫特沉默了一會，似乎在斟酌言詞，「梅林，如果你是士兵的父母，你會回答什麼？」

那沉默並非太長，至少不會超過五秒。

「只要你能回來，你要帶誰都無所謂。」昔日的魔法師盯著男人的視線裡，帶有不可憾動的堅毅，他一字一句說得緩慢，發音清晰，魄力難擋。

官員將餐桌上的瑪澤米諾分別倒在兩人的酒杯裡，直到酒瓶裡一滴不剩。

故事還在繼續。

「頭一年，他完全依賴醫療設備過活；第二年，他終於脫離險境，但整個身體的右半邊都癱瘓了，第三年，他拼命地復健。」

「他完全失去連絡。」梅林握緊了酒杯，不知是對於邁可羅夫特的言詞，或哈利的斷絕音訊，哪一項更加在意。

「頭一年情況危急，他完全不能被移動；第二年，他不願意；第三年，他的記憶逐漸喪失。」邁可羅夫特盯著杯中晃蕩的酒面，輕聲說，「他不再記得金士曼，也不記得你。」

包廂內的談話陡然而止，只剩沉重的呼吸聲，梅林一口喝乾杯裡的紅酒，將玻璃杯重重放在桌上，「我以為，紳士從不說謊。」

邁可羅夫特的唇角勾起淺薄的弧度，「除了善意的謊言。」

「你不該擅自評斷何謂善意。」梅林銳利地指出事實。

邁可羅夫特正要回答，卻聽見包廂外似乎陷入混亂的嘈雜，伴隨著侍者此起彼落的制止言語，『先生，您不能進去。』

忽然間，那扇門被猛然拉開。  
梅林回過頭去。

那一刻，曾經的加拉哈德，曾經的聖潔騎士，就站在門外。

瘸著右腿，晃蕩著僵直的右手，左手拄著昂貴的黑傘，依然站得筆直，神態昂然地足以頂天立地。


	25. Chapter 25

曾經隕歿的聖潔騎士轉過頭，目光堅毅，「梅林。」他叫道。

「你遲到了，加拉哈德，再一次。」昔日的魔法師站起身，聲音沙啞而低沉。

那彷彿回到三年前，每一次圓桌會議召開之前的門後小劇場。彷彿他仍是加拉哈德，而他仍是梅林，彷彿那些空等的歲月並不存在，他們仍然是默契最好的搭檔，是最了解彼此的朋友，是無可取代的知己。

梅林大步走了過去，結結實實地給哈利一個擁抱。

那是個慶賀曾經的聖潔騎士劫後餘生的擁抱，亦是一個帶有歡迎、理解和心安的擁抱，他抱得很用力，如三年前他送他上往肯塔基州的飛機前，那個紮紮實實的擁抱。

他感覺到哈利笨拙地曲起右手臂，輕搭在他的腰後，低聲解釋，「抱歉，我的關節不太靈活。」那解釋不同紳士過往渾然天成的矜持與貴氣，反而帶著極其細微的屈辱意味。

梅林嚥了一口唾液，他別開臉，不讓左臉頰貼上哈利的耳後，如此一來，對方就無從感知他陡然發熱的眼眶，「沒關係，」他彷彿吞了曝曬於沙漠的礫塵，既火燙又尖銳的稜角卡在柔軟的喉頭處反覆抵磨，「沒關係。」

溫熱的身軀，有力的心跳，磅礡的脈動，這是真實的，是活生生的哈利‧哈特，從地獄爬上來，帶著滿身的勳章，拉開那扇門，回來見他。

梅林對於他們擁抱了多久並沒有概念，然現場仍有第三位紳士善意地作出提醒。邁可羅夫特來到兩人身邊，輕敲門板，促使兩位尚在擁抱的前同事分開。

「在此提醒兩位，『Je reviens vers toi』只營業到晚間十點，請別為難佩爾提埃先生。」官員盡完他該盡的紳士義務後，體貼地退出包廂，將門闔上。

梅林不去理會外頭傳來的模糊聲調，他從哈利的右肩一路揉捏到右手指尖，檢測的結果顯示，右手肌肉的活躍程度已和正常人無異，他的視線掃過哈利的腰際，來到似乎僵直的右腿。

「梅林，我懇求你別現在檢查它的功能，」哈利平靜地說，「那能避免往後十分鐘的尷尬。」

昔日的魔法師惋惜地打消念頭，他抬起眼，對上哈利的雙眼，「你知道你欠的，不僅僅是解釋吧。」

「梅林，」哈利微微點頭，看來疲憊至極，「請坐。」

 

哈利等到梅林回座，才將傘掛於椅背，他緩慢地坐下，拖著自己的右腳塞入餐桌下方，包廂仍然在沉默，彷彿等待說書人的開頭。

「情況有點複雜，」哈利屈起右手臂擱在餐桌上，用左手替自己到了一杯水。用餐的時間已過，邁可羅夫特順勢打包了甜點，如今哈利的座位只剩裝水的玻璃杯。

他用左手握住了玻璃杯，喝了一口水，梅林能透過透明的杯壁望見哈利指間的戒指。

那並非是金士曼的圖章戒指，而是一枚非常普通的戒指，沒有任何裝飾與雕刻，設計相當簡單，戴於無名指間。

「不如，」梅林替自己倒了一杯水，仰頭喝了一口，將玻璃杯放在桌上，那動作並不紳士，也不刻意，彷彿打算要閒聊般自在，「就從你的婚姻開始說起。」

哈利不甚體面地呻吟了一聲，他用左手揉了揉臉，「邁可羅夫特替我安排了一個假身分，在年利達律師事務所當法律顧問，教那些後輩如何和貴族世家打官司。」最後一句話明顯隱含笑意，即使梅林沒能清楚目睹哈利被遮掩大半的唇角。

聊天的輕鬆氣份如光鮮亮麗的透明玻璃，只需輕輕一砸，便陡然破碎。

「你選擇依賴他，而不是我。」梅林說得平靜，然言詞本身彷彿銳利的長劍，一出鞘即直指心臟。

「梅林，不是──」哈利急促地回應，「不能這樣說，我是指──」

哈利嘗試出口幾次，卻聽來更像辯解，半晌，他揉了揉眉心，「算了，」他按響了餐桌下方的服務鈴，不出半分鐘，就聽見侍者試探性地敲門聲。

「請進。」哈利回答。

「先生，請問有什麼地方需要服務呢？」侍者恭敬地站於餐桌旁，垂首詢問。

「請給我幾張白紙，謝謝。」哈利提出要求。

「請問有需要筆嗎？」侍者再度詢問。

「不，不需要。」不等哈利回應，對面的梅林代替他回答。

「好的，馬上替兩位送來。」侍者很快退出包廂，不久後，敲門聲再度響起，侍者將帶有餐廳標誌的數張信紙遞給哈利，「先生，這是您要的紙。」

「謝謝，」哈利說，「你可以出去了。」

「若有需要其他服務，再請您按鈴即可。」侍者恭敬地服務後，隨即退了出去。

哈利用左手探入西裝口袋，掏出隨身攜帶的鋼筆，稍稍伏低身子，開始寫字。

十五分鐘後，哈利闔上鋼筆蓋，將信紙對摺，又用剩餘的空白紙張簡單地摺成了信封袋，將寫好的信紙放入，摺口。

哈利在信封正面寫下收件人的名字，遞給了梅林，「我在外頭等你。」

昔日的魔法師接過那封信，他垂眼看向信封正面，哈利的筆跡流暢，花體字依舊如梅林所知有著微微捲曲的尾端。

 

_洛克伍德  親啟。_

 

如同過去三十九年以來的每一封信。

這麼多年以來，他們裝聾作啞，對客廳裡那隻粉紅色的大象視而不見。

從懷疑到驗證到再次懷疑世界怎可能出現如此巧合。  
然排除所有不可能的因素後，剩下的那一個，即使再如何不可置信，也是真相。

這是漸進式的，綜合了所有的巧合與現實的交會，梅林曾在某個時間點上猜測著哈利是否就是菲茲威廉，但他對待對方的態度從未改變。

這種感覺有些微妙，他們或許猜到了對方的身份，卻不確定對方是否如此。一個人不懂裝懂有困難，但知情裝傻卻很容易，而聰明人裝傻更是簡單得多。

如踩著華爾滋的舞步，一面進，一面退，信件的來往很好地維持了兩個人之間的平衡，甚而彌補對方的不足。

在懷疑巧合發生的早些年裡，那些信件的來往有些試探，又有些膽怯，怕自己猜對了，又怕自己猜錯了，怕對方知道後會改變態度，又怕對方不知道會破壞平衡。

隨著通信時間愈來愈長，維持現狀便成為一種最好的選擇。無論是或不是，筆友即是筆友，他們在信件裡分享自己，同時看見對方的本質，這不該因為私下忖度對方知而不言的心態而否定那些良善的建議。

事實上，不去想收信的那個人實際是誰，就能對自己坦誠地多，以局外人的身分給出建議更是比實際相處還要容易。

他們恣意抱怨，攤開自己任憑對方檢視，實際上卻是信任對方能客觀地作為手術房裡的平台，承放著胸腔剖開的自己，他們不試圖領導或訓誡對方，僅僅是傾聽，傾聽對方從胸口掏出自己的心說出最真切的感受，在必要的那一刻提出一點微小而真誠的建議。

他們一起推動金士曼的變革，討論過彼此的同事，一同面對李的死亡，共同經歷了世界末日的屠殺，甚至為自己的情感歸向進行一絲一毫的辯證。

如果沒有哈利兩次的瀕臨死亡，或許梅林會以為，他們將持續進行通信，即使其中一人組了家庭，有了子孫，亦仍會在當日早晨勤勞地檢視信箱，直到死亡。

然情感總在面臨生離死別的那一刻爆發而出，要細究原因，或許也有為了不留下遺憾的意味，即使在爆發後，那些情緒並不代表什麼，或者不能改變什麼，畢竟人總有來去，亦得歸於塵土，什麼也帶不走。

梅林原先是那麼想的，直到真正經歷的那一刻，他才能明白，他確實在意。

他在意哈利的生死，甚至是他的婚姻，他不在意自己是否是哈利交往的對象，卻在意曾經的聖潔騎士最信賴的那個人並不是他。

他曾反駁過菲茲威廉對「無可取代性」與情感的正相關性，然無溣他過去如何否認假想的情況，現實是，他確實在意，非常在意。

 

梅林等哈利走出包廂，才翻開信封摺口，拿出摺疊整齊的信紙，慎重地如他每一次打開菲茲威廉的來信一般。

 

> 『親愛的洛克伍德：
> 
> 我很抱歉未能準時赴約，我無意抱怨什麼，但請容我為自己稍作辯解。  
>  我並不知道友人替我擅自訂下了約會，若我早知得親身赴約，身為紳士，我絕不會推辭。
> 
> 不，我這些話說得太過堂皇，事實上，我已讓我的朋友等待太長的時間，而我從沒預料到他對於我是否能生還這件事抱著過份樂觀的態度。
> 
> 於我而言，這實在是個太過漫長的旅程。
> 
> 我親愛的朋友，我察覺到自己一旦開始向我生命中最重要的那個人（我相信你知道我指的是誰）從頭解釋，就不免落入試圖辯解的迴圈。這幾年，我將日子過得一團混亂，直到最近，生活才步上正軌。
> 
> 起初，當我意識到自己躺臥在病床上，已距離我所認知的時間過了將近一年，我丟失的那些時間裡，世界已悄然換了新的面貌。
> 
> 我開始覺得陌生，我對這世界感到陌生，也對自己感到陌生。
> 
> 你知道，攝影師這行業總需要出生入死，我在上一個景點拍攝時，受到太過嚴重的傷害。  
>  我遺失一半的自己，肉體上的，或許也包含精神上的。
> 
> 所以，我不敢──  
>  我不敢回去見那個人。
> 
> 如果他只是好朋友，我相信他必然會接納這樣的我；我這麼說，並不是指他實際上不會接納我，相反的，我相信他定能一手包辦我的需要，將所有的安排處理的妥貼至極。
> 
> 我只是──  
>  我只是膽怯。
> 
> 怯於拖著如此殘疾的身體，去與如此完美的那個人會面。  
>  怯於用如此殘疾的身體，去綁定那個人美好的特質。
> 
> 我親愛的朋友，你或許會嘲笑我這些小心思，但我從沒想過會需要寄出這一封信。  
>  我原以為，我沒有機會寄出這一封信。
> 
> 我原先的打算，是辭去攝影師的職務，在一家法律事務所作法律顧問，讓後輩諮詢。  
>  我原想，若我不再出現，讓自己的名字消失，正如我逝世於三年前的那場災難。
> 
> 但我並沒有預料到，那封已然備下的信件並沒有被寄出。
> 
> 許多年前，我便作了安排，直到我鼓起勇氣連繫上我的律師（亦是我的遺囑執行人），對方表示，他從沒收到關於我過世的任何通知。
> 
> 我突然發現，那個人竟已渡過三年無望的光陰。  
>  那當下，我感受到極端的痛苦，比我得知喪失一半的自己還要苦痛。
> 
> 我忽然間失去主意，我不明白究竟怎麼做才是正確的，我不知道自己是否該隱姓埋名地生活在世界的另一個角落，直到那人喪失希望，抑或拖著殘敗的自己去見他。
> 
> 我親愛的朋友，若我當時能鼓起勇氣寫封信詢問你的意見，你必然能給我最中肯而懇切的建議。
> 
> 然我確實沒有勇氣，我的沙漏在三年前被打破，勇氣逐漸地流失，時間愈長，流失的速度愈快，我甚至連我原先工作的地方都沒敢回去，連見一眼任何一位前同事都鼓不起勇氣。
> 
> 這或許和年紀也有些關係，我不得不承認，人一旦活得愈長，就愈容易膽怯，愈容易裹足不前，愈容易猶豫，也愈容易三心二意，而逃避永遠是最簡便的選擇方式。
> 
> 直到替我安排一切的朋友擅自定下了約會，我終於見到那個人，那一刻，我感覺到心中萬般情緒滿溢而出，如此澎湃，彷彿我過去的猶豫都不過是杞人憂天。
> 
> 我忽然感謝我的朋友，即便他擅作主張，但我仍然是感謝他的。
> 
> 我想對那個仍然在等待我的人致上我十二萬分的歉意，抱歉讓他等了我如此長久的時光。
> 
> 我親愛的朋友，這就是我所能說的全部。  
>  我不為自己辯解什麼，只簡單描述了我們所錯失的過去。
> 
> 所有我所犯下的錯誤，都交由你來裁決。
> 
> 誠摯的  
>  菲茲威廉』


	26. Chapter 26

 

梅林在餐廳打烊前三十分鐘走出大門，他在不遠處的路燈下找到他的目標。哈利左手拄著雨傘，背對他，向遠處眺望，燈光將他的影子拉得長長的，哈利的頭部陰影正好漫至梅林腳邊。

 

梅林邁開步伐，順著那道陰影走了過去。他的腳步聲平緩而有力，哈利側過身的那一刻，梅林正好走到他的左邊。

「哈利，」梅林就著微弱的燈光仔細端詳哈利的臉，他能從中看見那場屠殺對哈利整個人造成的影響，梅林沒能參與那段最艱困的時期，他甚至因此而感到抱歉。

「你要宣判我的罪行嗎？」哈利雖然疲憊，但情緒比在餐廳裡穩定得多，那甚至可以說是祥和的，彷彿告解完後卸下了重擔般平和。

「我是否可以借你的戒指看一下？」梅林溫和地問，他得等到他將某些事都確認清楚，才能作出決定。

「有何不可？」哈利將手中的傘掛在微彎的右手臂上，伸出左手，梅林分別用拇指與食指捏住指環，小心翼翼地脫下。

那指環相當單調，但材質卻是極好的，他反覆轉動，看見指環內側刻了一個單字。

那是一個名字。  
不是梅林，也不是梅林的真名。  
而是另一個名字。

 

梅林指掌收闔，感覺到戒指在手心之中熱得發燙。  
他抬頭去看哈利，對上哈利平靜的目光。

梅林用左手從口袋裡掏出一封信，遞給哈利。  
那信封袋亦是臨時摺成的，同樣來自那家法國餐廳的提供的紙張。

_菲茲威廉 親啟。_

梅林握著那枚戒指，低聲說，「我在前面的路口等你。」

哈利的視線從梅林逐漸走遠的背影移到手裡那封信。他用右手臂與腹部之間的空隙輕輕夾住信封，俐落地抽出裡面的信紙。他攤開被摺得整齊的信紙，藉著身側的路燈，辨認信上的字句。

> 『親愛的菲茲威廉：
> 
> 我很榮幸成為你在徬徨時第一位打算詢問的朋友，即使你最終因為其他考量而沒有付諸行動。
> 
> 謝謝你給予我足夠的信任，毫無隱瞞地坦誠你的困境、你的經歷與你的苦痛。  
>  為了回報這樣的信任，在回答你的問題之前，容我分享這段時日的心路歷程。
> 
> 如你所知，我也有個朋友，你必然知道是誰，我曾坦承過他在我生命中的重要性。  
>  三年前，我無預警地目睹了他的災難，從此喪失他的音訊。
> 
> 那不能說是永無止盡的黑暗，因我早已習慣等待，亦如等待你的來信。  
>  我說服自己他仍然活著，我保留了他所有的工作用品，通知所有的同事他只是失蹤，我相信他一定會回來，在此之前，我只需要等待。
> 
> 我親愛的朋友，我不能確切地告訴你怎麼做才是對的，但我或許能試著揣摩你朋友的心情。
> 
> 你說，你知道他不會介意你的殘疾，卻不忍心就此綁定他的未來。
> 
> 我不能說你錯了，我甚至得稱讚你身為一個老派紳士的體貼，若我是你的朋友，我會說，我的確不介意你的任何殘疾，但我相信你必然能預料到這個答案，而這絲毫不能緩解你的憂鬱。
> 
> 我親愛的朋友，即使如此，你仍然不完全是對的。  
>  你或許不能想像你朋友是抱著什麼樣的心情說出「不介意」。
> 
> 恕我冒昧，我能從你的信裡讀到一些別的情緒，我能感受到你（至少在過去）會寧願自己死在三年前的災難裡，也好過失去一半的自己。
> 
> 我親愛的朋友，若我能親口告訴你，你或許會改變你的想法。  
>  若我是你那位朋友，我會說，比起你的死亡，即使只有一半的你能活在世界上，那都是上天聽見我的祈禱而回應的恩賜。
> 
> 即使只有十分之一的你活在這世界上，不，只要你還活著，不是零，而是十分之一，百分之一，或千分之一，於我而言，都已經太多。
> 
> 我唯一所求，只是請你活著。
> 
> 我不知道這樣說明，你是否能夠理解，但我得感謝你另外一位負責安排一切的朋友。  
>  至少他保證了你的存活。
> 
> 而在閱讀過你的來信後，我忽然理解到他為何要說出那過於拙劣的謊言。  
>  我親愛的朋友，請容我向你告解。
> 
> 對於我的朋友（那位同事Ｈ），我也曾做錯過一件事。  
>  我並不知道，我期望他的復生會造成他的壓力。
> 
> 我以為我單方面抱有期望，我向上天祈禱，我保留他所留下的一切事物，相信他有一天必然會回來。  
>  我並不知道這樣做，會造成他如此巨大的精神壓力。
> 
> 所幸，我仍有機會修改我的錯誤。  
>  我希望能將我的歉意傳達出去，畢竟將自己的期望強加在他人身上，並非紳士所為。
> 
> 我親愛的朋友，我們都曾做錯過。  
>  若我是你那位朋友，我願意原諒你所說的錯誤，若這麼說能讓你好過一些。
> 
> 我們似乎都過了在暴風雨中跳舞的年紀，但我想，若坐在公園的長椅上，一起看著年輕人跳舞，倒也不算與世界太脫離。
> 
> 我仍然相信，我那位朋友仍安好地活在世界上，即使他已逐漸淡出我的生活圈，即使最終他仍會遺忘我的存在，但在經歷過這麼多事件後，我想，沒有什麼比他仍然存活更令我感到快慰的事。
> 
> 我在過去曾多次直面死亡，直接的、間接的、親友的與同事的死亡。  
>  我曾感到茫然、感到淒涼、感到哀傷，然生活總要持續，我們終會來到旅程的終途。
> 
> 我最近總是在想，死亡或許不真的那麼可怕，尤其當我們的年紀正隨時間增長，總不免來到最後的關卡。
> 
> 我總在想，在直面它之前，我是否該盡早將我所有未完成的懸念都付諸實行，以免意外無能預期的來臨。
> 
> 你或許要取笑我的自尋煩惱，但說實話，這的確是我近年來的體悟。
> 
> 無論如何，我親愛的朋友，我仍要祝你未來的生活能過得順心，過得喜樂。
> 
> 願上帝祝福你一生平安。
> 
> 誠摯的  
>  洛克伍德』

哈利嚥了一口唾液，像滿腔澎湃的情緒被澆了涼水，撫平了無以名狀的焦躁。他拖著右腳走到梅林等待的街口。他的腳步聲拖沓，但非遲疑。

梅林側過身時，哈利正好走到他的右側。

「梅林。」哈利輕聲道。  
「亞瑟。」昔日的魔法師糾正了對方的稱呼，他將握拳的右手伸到哈利身前。

哈利攤開左手，看著那枚戒指從梅林的掌心落入他的掌心。

 

那戒指上刻著一個名字。  
不是梅林，也不是昔日魔法師少為人知的真名，而是另一個名字。

_洛克伍德。_

哈利看著那枚戒指，又抬起頭去看昔日的魔法師，「你是否──」

「我的榮幸。」曾經的梅林拿起那枚戒指，翻過哈利的左手，套上哈利的無名指尖，往裡推進。他推得很慢，彷彿在等待哈利的反悔，那枚戒指穿過第一個指節，第二個指節，終於到達底端。

哈利終於露出今晚第一個如釋重負的微笑，「那就這樣了。」

忽然之間，他們又站在一個需要抉擇的路口，只是這決定無關生死，也容易得多。

往左邊走，三百公尺處有個金士曼的據點；往右邊走，可以招呼到計程車。

那似乎沒什麼需要猶豫，他們在瞬間達成了共識，甚至不需要多餘的眼神示意，金士曼前任首席軍需官低聲道，「下周見。」

「保重，亞瑟，直到我們下次見面以前。」哈利輕輕點頭，他拖著右腳轉身，往右走。

亞瑟再次看了哈利離去的背影最後一眼後，往左轉去。

前任的聖潔騎士與前任的魔法師，在這個路口，分道揚鑣。

 

Fin.

 

 

 

> 1.年利達律師事務所：[倫敦](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%80%AB%E6%95%A6)五大律師事務所之一。
> 
> 2.法國餐廳原名為「迷途知返」。


	27. 尾聲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小彩蛋。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小彩蛋獻給小Ｒ，感謝小Ｒ每日的【】與催更讓這篇文得以盡速完成。

尾聲

2018年10月9日，代理亞瑟宣佈失蹤的前任聖潔騎士確認死亡，並於同日宣佈接任亞瑟。  
2020年12月24日，年利達律師事務所的聖誕晚會上，資深法律顧問菲茲威廉第一次攜伴出席。  
2021年1月1日，在一座教堂裡，一枚刻著「洛克伍德」和一枚刻著「菲茲威廉」的戒指被交換。

 

 

 

 

 

 

>  
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6/30 更新印量調查

**Author's Note:**

> 6/30 更新印量調查：[灣家港澳及其他](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1Hi6QZKFtmdtIP6-RrHbylXuEu4RhIN-m466DilbC3Cs/viewform)／[大陸耀家](http://www.sojump.com/jq/5370513.aspx)
> 
> 8/7  更新 [資訊頁](http://likefirstmeet.weebly.com/sign-of-soul.html) ／[通販資訊](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1q1qN7iba9vUfLyga6Rx0scjc8uhmYT62d3Mx92bJZLk/viewform)
> 
>  


End file.
